


【扎斯蕾】For Lady Slainna Saazbaum

by LadySaazbaum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaazbaum/pseuds/LadySaazbaum
Summary: 搬运自我的lofter，原发表于2015年2月28-3月14日灵感、部分设定及授权来自 @Mélodie de Vie 女士出场角色：性转斯雷因=斯蕾娜/Slainna (née Troyard)扎布伦·冯·扎兹巴姆/Zabulon von Saazbaum托比亚斯·冯·库鲁特欧/Tobias von Cruteo菲利帕·冯·费米安/Philippa von Femieanne艾瑟依拉姆公主/Crown Princess Asseylum阿尔弗雷德·冯·蒙兹路克/Alfred von Mazuurek* 写这篇故事的时候库兰还没有登场，所以本该由他出演的部分交给了萌萌伯爵。





	1. Chapter 1

**· First Movement - Allegro maestoso**

 

斯蕾娜将自己隐藏在二楼的幔帷旁边，她知道自己被迫套上的这条裙子和那些深蓝天鹅绒布料在昏黄灯光下看起来非常相似。楼下大厅中挤满了客人，熙熙攘攘，觥筹交错；即便有谁费神往无人问津的二楼望上一眼，也很难找出她的身影。她不希望被任何人搭讪，或是邀请共舞。她只想清静地度过这个晚上。

战争已经结束，神圣瓦瑟帝国大获全胜，现在是论功行赏的时候。那些退下戎装的贵族们，此刻正聚集在这位或那位同党的客厅里，一道分享胜利的果实。而在他们大啖战败星球的血肉之时，无数的骑士和门生、政客和妓女、叛徒和间谍，正如潮水般簇拥在宴席的周围，期待从高高的盘子里分得一口肉汤。人人都在欢笑，人人都在庆贺，人人都在高喊：神圣瓦瑟帝国万岁！雷列盖利亚陛下万岁！

 

斯蕾娜痛恨这幅景象。

 

作为她那一早判清了形势、果断投奔神圣瓦瑟的父亲的遗孤，她没有任何选择地成为了母国的叛徒，“父国”的功臣。她在军队里长大，如荼战火给了女性上前线作战的机会。她在所有驾驶员中脱颖而出，完全出乎她本人的意料。在最后那场决定性的战役里，她解救了重伤的封君，驾驶机甲突出重围，从而让他、让他们能在这场宴会上举杯相庆。她往返于战场和另一处战场之间，疲于奔命，不曾有过机会质问自己，这一次、这一切，都是为了什么？她只是顺从与自小接受的教育和训练，直觉地依照神圣瓦瑟对她的期待而行动。她是帝国恭顺的臣民。

 

而帝国会奖励恭顺的臣民。

 

战功不及她一半的同僚纷纷获封帝国骑士、从男爵，唯独她没有得到属于自己的头衔，而是被托比亚斯·冯·库鲁特欧伯爵收作养女，成为斯蕾娜·冯·库鲁特欧“贵女”。

“你的身份从此不同以往。”被她救回一命的男人这样居高临下地解释，仿佛反倒是她欠下了恩情似的。“被收养的子女本无权享有如此待遇，但是鉴于你有功于帝国，皇帝陛下恩赐特许，准你享有同嫡子一般的待遇。今后，你与卑贱落后的地球民族再无任何瓜葛，你属于古老尊贵的库鲁特欧家族，你是神圣瓦瑟的伯爵千金。”

战事一经告停，他们就迫不及待想要把女性都赶出军队、卸甲归家，做回乖妹孝女，贤妻良母。斯蕾娜贵女自然不能留在那粗蛮的、男性化的军营里，她被第一时间接到库鲁特欧城堡，用轻飘飘的丝裙和花带打扮起来，安置在会客厅、沙龙或餐室当中，仿佛只是一件赏心悦目的装饰。

贵女。她看着男人故作沉敛的面色，只想放声大笑。她听说感恩心自有生命，会随时间流淌逐渐消逝；而库鲁特欧的感恩心，恐怕是个畸形的早夭儿。这下可好，她无需在胸衣里时刻备着小刀，那些面相猥亵的男人也不敢来骚扰她了。他们只能恭敬地低下头、弯下腰，尊称她一声“贵女大人”。作为皇帝陛下钦准的伯爵千金，有资格和她谈情说爱的对象，只能是另一位门当户对的贵族。然而——哦，她怎么可能不清楚男人心中的计算？这些以权术为生、为权术而死的贵族，联姻之于他们，是人生的头顶大事。皇帝颁发的烫金文书，只不过可以保证她在墓碑的灰色姓名前加刻一个头衔。人们永远也不会忘记她的出身、她低贱早亡的生父和她那沦为殖民地的故乡。那些位高权重的爵爷当中，谁会来追求这样一位女孩？而位低于库鲁特欧伯爵的人，又有谁能把她从控制欲极强的“父亲”手里带走？她将被一生束缚在他的家中，他的近旁，他卧室的隔壁。而他，在他需要的时候，完全可以从容地迎娶一位真正的贵族小姐为妻，生下一位名正言顺的继承人。伯爵习惯于得到一切与他便利的东西，他拥有这样的特权，也从不吝于使用它们。

 

而她只能接受。

 

少女倚在大理石立柱上，似乎想要放松一下劳累的身子。这个走廊没有摆放座椅，而她丝毫没有下楼就坐的意思。借着长礼裙的掩护，她偷偷将双脚从高跟鞋中解放出来，弯曲自己僵直的膝盖。做完这一切之后，她转过身，拾起搁在身旁的那支酒瓶，大概是想要痛饮上一两口，好助她度过这煎熬的一晚。

她的余光瞥见了自己。

少女明显怔了一瞬，接着勇敢地转过身，直视自己的双眼。她或许并不记得自己，扎布伦·冯·扎兹巴姆伯爵心想。上次一别，已过五年。那时，她还只是跟在艾瑟伊拉姆公主身边的小小女侍；如今，她已成长为瓦瑟的王牌机师、新晋的贵族千金。她那纤长健美的身躯被包裹在簇新的华服里，长至上臂的手套和薄纱衣袖遮住了久经锻炼的肌肉，贴身胸衣高高地烘托起未成年的乳房，突出了她身上柔美的线条。但是只有愚蠢的眼睛才会被这些把戏迷惑，男人露出玩味的笑容，用赞赏的眼神抚过少女随着急促呼吸而微微起伏的身体。这名少女——这位即将成熟的女人，她的胸膛里藏着一股野性。她貌似温顺的小猫，实为屏息待猎的黑豹，谁若小看她，只会被尖利的牙齿刺穿喉咙，比如——他在脑中调出一张得意自满的脸——那位企图以养父之名独占这位少女的人。

 

一颗珍贵的璞玉，只待良人琢磨。

 

“扎兹巴姆伯爵。”少女屈膝问候。

“斯蕾娜小姐。”他以身还礼。“真是美好的夜晚，请允许我向您的父亲表示谢意。”

“您的赞美，是对我们最大的赞誉，先生。”

她几乎要缩进天鹅绒的幔帷里了，那浓重的色彩包裹住她，如同一张细密的蛛网。扎兹巴姆伯爵向前踏出一步，和少女保持一臂之遥，细致地品味着对方的挣扎。

“令尊待您可好？”他漫不经心地抛出了这个问题，目光却锐利地钉上她的双眼。

“……我能有今日殊荣，全部仰赖陛下和家父的恩泽。”她垂下眼，镇定而熟练地回答。

扎兹巴姆安静地看着她，面露赞许。礼貌是贵妇人的甲胄，库鲁特欧一定请人悉心教导过她了……或许也曾亲自上阵。外表可以只用数小时修缮一新，内在却要经年累月。这朵含苞欲放的小花，这只绒毛尚未褪尽的雏鸟，尽管还只是青涩的果实，却已有了相当气质。她的优雅与生俱来，一如她美丽的金发。扎兹巴姆记起特洛耶特博士曾经的气度，便露出了然的微笑。

 

“我认识您的父亲。您真正的父亲。”他说。

 

少女稍微睁大了碧绿的双眼。她抬起头，似在搜索过去的记忆，同时不确定地望向自己，迟疑应当做出何种回复。他注意到她用两枚小牙咬住了下唇，这个惹人亲吻的可爱模样让他决定赐予一点点奖励。

“看在特洛耶特博士与我的友谊上，让我给您一点忠告。”伯爵俯身向前，凑近她的耳畔，停在礼仪尚且准许的距离外，悄声道：

 

“不要试图锁上您的房门，不要做任何无畏的抵抗；每晚祈祷的时间要长、入睡要早。库鲁特欧会砸烂一扇对他关闭的铁门，会不惜一切代价教训忤逆他意愿的人，却不能容忍自己去打搅一位虔诚的少女、熟睡的天使。您的贞洁仰仗于您的纯粹和孝顺，直到您可以摆脱这位‘父亲’。”

 

“伯爵大人……”少女努力控制住自己，没有退缩，那对望向他的绿眸因为惊觉被人看透而流露恐惧，“请原谅，我不明白您在说什么。”

“另一个忠告，面对比您聪明的人，不要提出愚蠢的问题。”

少女不再言语，绢扇像匕首一样紧紧握在手里，护在胸前。她的眼睛闪烁起思考的光芒，片刻功夫，她忽然用教科书般的姿势“啪”地打开扇子，巧妙地隔断了他的视线。

“谢谢您，好心的先生，我一定谨记在心。”

扎兹巴姆放纵自己再次靠近少女一步。他暧昧地低下头，大胆又恭谨地捧起她的右手，让自己短暂地醉心于那美妙的颤抖。

“夜安，我的小姐。”他说着，用一根手指贴过自己的嘴唇，轻轻点在她的手背上。“保重。”

 

 

**· Second Movement - Andante con moto**

 

“您一定是在开玩笑。”

库鲁特欧伯爵用拔高一度的声调回答。他瞪着舒适地坐在扶手椅上、安然交握双手的客人，胸中同时腾起愤怒和恐慌两种情绪。

“恰恰相反，先生，我心诚如金。”客人不急不缓地回答。

扎布伦·冯·扎兹巴姆伯爵，皇帝陛下的心腹之一，宫中最不容小觑的权臣，传言他将会升任下一任御前首相。他鲜少与人正面起冲突，而那些与他作对的人，直到临死前最后一刻，仍能看到他笑面相迎。“我能微笑，也会在微笑之际杀人。”——有好事者引用过这句台词，任由听众们交换意味深长的眼神。没有人能站出来反驳，因为见识过实例的人，都已永远沉默。

“恕我直言，这恐怕是一桩不匹配的婚姻。为了您好，还是另寻一位门当户对的贵女更为适宜。”

“我是一位伯爵，令嫒是一位伯爵千金，我想象不到，其中有任何不般配的地方。为了我好，先生，我恳求您，请将斯蕾娜小姐割爱于我。我会献上与她相称的身份、财富、幸福的生活，承诺她有一个安稳的未来。”

棕发伯爵的语气郑重到荒谬。金发伯爵烦躁地踱起步子，摇着头，拒绝接受眼前发生的一切。

“我的回答是‘不’。”他最终下定了决心，咬牙切齿地挤出一副关切语气。“我的朋友，我不能眼看着您自毁前途。”

扎兹巴姆伯爵一手抚上胸口，似笑非笑地望向焦躁的男人。

“我的朋友……这真叫我伤心。我多么想要挽救 **您** 不会自毁前途啊。然而我所做的一切努力，却只换来您的再三拒绝。上帝保佑您！”

库鲁特欧伯爵干脆地转过身，决定不再与其纠缠。他摁下呼叫面板，想要叫仆人上来，送客出门。

“——来人，扎兹巴姆伯爵要回去了。”

门忽然打开，一队荷枪实弹的士兵冲了进来，手中的武器统统对准了他们。金发伯爵迷惑不解地看看枪口，又看看来客——然而棕发伯爵已经把脸转开，只留给他一个后脑勺。他站起来，把双手背在身后，从容地招呼来势汹汹的士兵。

 

“——先生们，你们可以行动了。”

 

“等等，这是怎么回——”库鲁特欧伯爵没能说完这个问题，一名壮汉将拳头狠狠送进了他的腹部，打得他弓起身子、呕吐出一大滩酸臭的液体。他狼狈地倒在地上，两手被狠狠地别至身后、扣上了手铐。

“实际上，今天我来，不止为了私事。”扎兹巴姆伯爵从怀中掏出一纸公函，“这是对您的逮捕令，托比亚斯·冯·库鲁特欧伯爵，您因涉嫌参与针对艾瑟伊拉姆公主殿下的暗杀和颠覆活动，将接受大陪审团的裁决。现在，我必须将您押送去塔里。”

“你这卑鄙——无耻的小人！你为了一己私利，甚至不惜要陷害无辜吗？！”库鲁特欧挣扎着嘶喊出这句话。那原本精心打理的金发沾上了他自己的呕吐物，脏兮兮地挂在狰狞的脸庞上。

“先生，请不要搞错了。参与暗杀、致使公主殿下受伤的，是您自己；授权调查行动、签发逮捕令的，是皇家法院；而我，不过是一个为皇座效劳的谦卑仆从，只能听命行事。我唯一涉嫌动用私权的举动，反而是看在斯蕾娜小姐的份上，想抢先一步和您结为亲家，好以此为由，向皇帝陛下求情——结果，您却狠心地拒绝了这双递给您的援手。好先生，时机已过，将来哪怕是斯蕾娜小姐为您哀伤哭泣，我也爱莫能助。”

“斯蕾娜！斯蕾娜——你要对她做什么？那孩子——”

库鲁特欧完全被击垮了，他绝望地瞪着扎兹巴姆，表情如同快要溺死的骆驼。

“斯蕾娜·冯·库鲁特欧贵女作为您唯一的继承人，将会继承您所剩下的一切——当然了，叛国逆党的财产绝大部分都会被充公，倘若您一早答应我的求婚，我还能通过自己的途径，确保这座城堡留在我们夫妻的名下。然而现在……您以为，这里会被分割成多少块、单独出售呢？”

扎兹巴姆伯爵的脸上露出残忍的遗憾。他叹息着，摇了摇头。

 

“不——！！”

“父亲……？”

 

两个男人都抬起头，话题的女主角不知何时站在了书房门口，正惊诧地望向这团混乱。她穿着下午外出的衣裳，戴着草帽和园艺手套，一条很大的围巾从小巧的肩膀斜披下来，垂进手臂里挎着的花篮上。她把脸转向棕发男人：“扎兹巴姆伯爵，请问您为何要这样对待我的养父大人？”

“日安，斯蕾娜小姐。请原谅我，没有孩子应该看见父母这般受辱，但我不得不……”

扎兹巴姆伯爵露出非常令人信服的沉痛表情，压低声音简单作了解释。

“至于您，我的好小姐，您会暂时接受费米安女伯爵的监护，直至成年。”他说完这句话，便打出手势，让人将瘫倒在地上的金发男人拖走。

 

男人在经过养女身边时，目光死死地黏在了她的身上，仿佛想要抓住最后一根稻草。但斯蕾娜只是垂下眼，让出通道，默默地接受了这一天翻地覆的变故。

 

扎兹巴姆伯爵赞许地点头。他亲自为小姐搬来椅子，又将手掌安放在她的披肩上，以“请”的方式命令她坐下。

“令尊已不再是您的监护人。”他淡然地忽视了客套的程序，直奔主题，“现在，请允许我直接向您——即将可以独当一面的女士——求婚。请求您，让我成为世界上最幸福的人。”

她倏地瞪大了猫儿似的绿眼，又惊又惧地眨着。

“您……您使我受宠若惊，先生，伯爵阁下。”她慌了神儿，有些语无伦次地回答，“可我们才……结识不久，尚未有机会熟悉彼此……”

“请原谅，小姐，可是我很了解您。”棕发伯爵笑了，露出一口亮晶晶的牙齿，“美貌、活力、聪慧、审视夺度，成为好妻子的一切素质，都在您的身上闪耀着光芒。我丝毫不会怀疑，任何有幸得到您的男人，都会成为最惹人羡慕的丈夫。我恳求您，将这份荣幸赐予我；我会回赠以您所需要的、您不曾梦想过的，安稳的生活。”

“您的热情令我感动，先生，但是我尚年幼无知，恐怕无法担任配得上您的……”

“鸟儿总会离巢、花儿总有绽放的时候，它们必将孕育成熟的果实，人也一样。”扎兹巴姆伯爵波澜不惊地回答，“待到您父亲的审判结束、满了丧期，您定已成年。而我，可以等。届时，我一定会从您口中听到，那声悦耳的同意。”

斯蕾娜不由得抱紧了怀里的花篮。她在花房中采了白色与粉色的野蔷薇，娇嫩欲滴如她青春的脸蛋。她怔怔地望着它们。花儿总会绽放，他说，而他决意要亲手摘采……她不了解这个男人，她本能地不去信任他。她本以为自己会终生与白色婚纱无缘，但现在，帝国最为尊贵的男士对她提出邀请，要带她到神圣的祭台之前。

“您爱我吗？”她问道，带着一种模糊的、心慌意乱、却又让人莫名兴奋的期待。

扎兹巴姆伯爵略略抬高了下颌，他垂眼打量仰望他的少女，扭动嘴角，露出一丝薄笑。

“我不是告诫过您吗？亲爱的斯蕾娜小姐，对我，永远不要提出愚蠢的问题。”

 

 

 

——————————————

* 德语系贵族是我所知最常使用封地名作为姓氏的一批人，所以这里加上了“冯”，好把原作中的光杆儿名字改得更有味道一些。本文的贵族系统、称谓和帝国架构是非常混乱的，请不要深究（。

* 德语中原本经常使用“父国（Vaterland）”一词，因为纳粹的影响，这个词容易被视为政治不正确，所以遭到了弃用。不过对于瓦瑟来说……正合适。

* “贵女”——英国伯爵之女出生即获“Lady”这一头衔，恰当的翻译为“贵女”或“女爵”。对应的敬称为My Lady/Milady，直译“我的小姐”，常译为“小姐”，可译为“贵女大人”。

* 我当然是故意捏出“扎·扎”这样的名字，虽然我们的斯蕾娜即将年满17，并不是洛丽塔了（问题发言

* “礼貌是贵妇人的甲胄”——引用自《冰与火之歌》。

* 'Why, I can smile, and murder whiles I smile.' ——《亨利六世》下部，第三幕第二景，格洛斯特公爵理查·金雀花的台词，此处使用了梁实秋先生的译本。

* 英国历史上最著名的政治监狱兼皇家居所——伦敦塔，常被简称为“the Tower”。


	2. Chapter 2

**· Third Movement - Scherzo. Allegro**

 

菲利帕·冯·费米安女伯爵是一位优雅娴熟的女士，待人亲切，爱好广泛。她的丈夫很早就过世了，两人都没有孩子。她没有再婚，而是豢养起一群烈马、猎犬和各式动物，过起半退隐的寡居生活。

她不甚热衷社交，来往的多是些亲朋好友。其中，费米安城堡的继承人、同时也是与她最亲近的外甥，弗兰克·冯·梅勒斯子爵的拜访最为频繁。她也举办沙龙，但只会邀请一些仿佛不食人间烟火的客人，谈论音乐、绘画、诗歌和遥远的来世，远离尘嚣。如果有人不合时宜地聊起了政治，会立刻被女主人微笑着打断：“如果一定要提起这些无聊的事，不妨让我为您们推荐几家咖啡馆——这里是乡下，先生们，请把城里的烦恼留在城里。”

然后她会请人奏起一支曲子，或者唱一支歌儿，让轻松愉快的讨论继续下去。

 

斯蕾娜发现自己喜欢上了这样的生活。这是自她失去生父、离开皇宫之后，第一次获得了安宁。她的时间被有趣的功课和丰富的娱乐填满，有许多和善知礼的人陪伴。她的起居规律而健康，无需操心衣食，也没有任何危险压在心头。只有扎兹巴姆伯爵，和他那些专为她提出的小小考验，可以在她心中激起一丝涟漪。若是一个寻常的17岁女孩，或许会厌倦这样平淡的生活——但是经历过颠簸流离、战火连天、又刚刚逃出狼穴的斯蕾娜，只由衷地心怀感激。

而最叫她惊喜的是那些饲养在城堡里的动物们，她发自内心地喜爱那些毛绒绒的温暖身体和那纯净的眼神。库鲁特欧伯爵无法忍受任何一丝不整洁，他唯一允许在自己城堡里出现的动物是马。在打猎时，他宁可使唤农户的小孩去拾取猎物，也不肯使用训练有素的狗儿。费米安女伯爵就大不一样了，她甚至允许斯蕾娜带上一只最喜欢的猫儿，和她们一道享用午餐。她也养狗，大大小小的猎犬挤满了三间专为它们打造的狗舍。她还有一栋农庄，蓄养可以供给蛋、奶和肉食的家畜。院落设计得非常巧妙，可以让客人观赏成群的家鹅和懒洋洋的奶牛，却闻不到一点屠宰的血腥。

斯蕾娜常常骑着马在女伯爵的领地上玩耍、散心，她逐渐熟悉了这里的一草一木。

但是费米安女伯爵也有自己的规矩，她从不允许斯蕾娜单独出门，她认为这样违反了她自小习得的礼节。同时，基于古怪的坚持，她不允许任何狗儿进入室内，也不允许任何猫儿踏出城堡一步。除此之外，她就是斯蕾娜见过最友善、最随和、最接近母亲这一角色的人了。

 

斯蕾娜一点一滴地从新生活中汲取营养。她早早就懂得了如何察言观色，现在又习得了不动声色。她花了一点时间，适应和正视穿衣镜中自己的模样，接着学会了如何搭配那些繁杂的衣饰。费米安女伯爵是一位杰出的榜样，完美展示了女主人应有的待客之道：如何安排活动，控制谈话，调节气氛。她让那些有求于她的男人心怀敬畏，让那些她有事相求的男人为之着迷。她虽在表面上过着与世无争的生活，暗地却将自身打磨成一件武器，在荆棘花丛中劈开一条曲径。她踏出的舞步越是狠毒，唇角便笑得越为轻松。“没有什么是可以心安理得的。”她曾给出过这样的教诲，“你赢取，或失败，没有第三种选择。”

她显然是扎兹巴姆伯爵精心为自己挑选的导师。表面上，费米安女伯爵从不涉足政治，她嫌弃政治，所以人们通常以为她和扎兹巴姆只是单纯的猎友。然后斯蕾娜心里清楚，在宁静的水面下，可能藏着绵延数里的冰川。她隐约地猜到，这里藏着扎兹巴姆布置给她的又一道考题。

 

扎布伦·冯·扎兹巴姆伯爵是个大忙人，他常居城内，为皇帝陛下处理大事小情。雷列加利亚陛下已进入迟迟暮年，身体每况愈下，便越发倚赖内阁作出决策；而艾瑟伊拉姆公主重伤初愈、尚且年幼，又缺少可靠的叔父为其出任摄政。帝国虽赢得了战争，却面临着无人守业的困境。在这个局势面前，以扎兹巴姆伯爵为首的立宪派，和以马利尔尚公爵为首的保守派，正在无声地短兵相接，势要争个你死我活。

这场没有硝烟的战争在帝国内部无声地渗透开，即便是宁静的费米安城堡，也能时不时地听见一阵风声。斯蕾娜请求订阅都城的报纸，费米安女伯爵同意了，同时要求每天为她转述头版消息。对她，女伯爵从不掩饰自己敏锐的政治嗅觉，越发精心准备的沙龙也清楚地说明了她独到的眼光。对外，她笑得无辜又安详，温言细语地与客人谈论园林和阿卡迪亚、时尚和绯闻，一面奉上美食与美酒，哄得他们开怀大笑，酩酊大醉。

另一方面，全国的头号政治家、扎兹巴姆伯爵本人每月按时造访费米安城堡，规律如她的月事。他总是舒舒服服地陷在一只长沙发里，漫不经心地听些新的趣事，言简意赅地点评几句，时而和女主人交换一个心照不宣的眼神。斯蕾娜则静静地坐在一旁，努力记住那些拗口的名字和绰号。接下来，女伯爵会暂时离开，去马厩巡视，或是去猫屋抱一抱软软的小猫。在这独处的二十分钟里，伯爵才会把注意力转向她，亲切地问长问短，考察她的功课，然后给予相应的奖励。今天，他的心情明显很好，而她很快便明白了原因。

 

“库鲁特欧伯爵的审判即将进入尾声。斯蕾娜小姐，我很遗憾，但我不得不通知您：您将被传唤出席。您的证词将不会影响对您养父的判决，他的罪证已是板上钉钉，而是——”

他挑高了声调，斯蕾娜心领神会，立刻递上回答：“为了证明我无罪，先生。”

“非常好。您当然是无罪的，小鸽子。尽管有人正热切地盼望您下地狱，他是……？”

“养父大人最年长的侄子，他期待能够继承爵位。他完全可以拿走这个头衔，我并不——”

“唔，您真是位天使。但是很遗憾，财产和爵位不可分割；而且它们都只属于您，帝国的法律可以确保这一点。除非，一旦您被认定为同谋的话……”

他抬起眉毛，饶有兴趣地打量着少女。斯蕾娜感觉心脏微微抽紧了一瞬。

“我是无辜的。”她无意识地吞咽了一口，“在我做女侍的时候，就无比爱戴艾瑟伊拉姆公主；如果有人意图对殿下不轨，哪怕牺牲掉性命，我也会保护公主殿下。”

她庄严地起誓。而男人笑得愈发灿烂了。

“真感人。”扎兹巴姆拍了三下手掌，眼中流露出真诚的怜悯，“哦，我想我可以放心了。陪审团看见这么一位纯洁可爱的女孩儿，谁不会心软呢？一定要判她无罪。”

斯蕾娜的脸迅速涨红了，她明白这是他最严厉的批评。幼稚，她几乎能听见他用鄙夷的语气做出评价。她咬了咬嘴唇，迫使自己直视那对深沉冷邃的眼眸。

“我有证据，可以证明我所言非虚。”

“哦。”

男人平平淡淡地应了一声。但是斯蕾娜知道，她已经点起了他的兴趣。

“愿上帝赐予您勇气。”他半真半假地祈祷起来，“还有好运。不过以我的经验，还是来自朋友的帮助更为可靠。”

他的眼神变得露骨起来，肆无忌惮地抚过她日渐成熟的身躯。所幸就在这时，费米安女伯爵推门进来，怀里抱着一只圆滚滚、胖乎乎的黑猫。

“她怀孕了，上帝保佑。”女伯爵充满慈爱地将猫咪放到男人的膝上，“这是我见过最灵巧的一只猫儿，她的孩子也会同她一样讨人喜爱。您喜欢猫吗，扎兹巴姆伯爵？到时送您一只幼崽，您意下如何？”

伯爵微微掀动眼皮，用手揉起黑猫光滑的皮毛。

“我会和我的厨子谈一谈，如果他认为有足够多的老鼠可以喂饱一只猫，我会考虑帮他讨一只的。”

男人的视线最后一次滑过少女，让她再度羞红了脸。

 

 

**· Forth Movement - Adagio Morendo**

 

扎兹巴姆伯爵端详起少女今日的“战服”：素灰长裙拖至脚踝，又用一条纯白的羊毛披肩严严实实地裹住了上半身；金发编成整洁的辫子，没有佩戴任何首饰，一张苍白可人的小脸儿粉黛未施，让人联想起跪倒在祭坛上的羔羊。很好。他用一个轻幅点头作为表扬。

“您认为眼泪会对我有帮助吗，先生？”声线的颤抖暴露了她的紧张——但不是慌张，于是扎兹巴姆露出笑容。

“眼泪是弱者的武器，弱者的名字是女人。”他和颜悦色地回答，“但是，卑微弱小的武器也能击垮歌利亚——一切都有赖于使用者自身，斯蕾娜小姐。”

斯蕾娜垂下眼，轻声道了谢。她仪态优美地握起两只手，跟在伯爵的身后，缓步走入审判大厅。旁听围廊上座无虚席，不仅因为案件本身的惊世骇俗，更因为它和此刻所有重大事件一样，成为了两派政党交锋的战场。库鲁特欧伯爵行事风格靠近保守派，但他本人实际上不属于任何一党，是个彻头彻尾的中立人士。现在，两派领袖都在极力撇清自身和他的联系，试图将其塑造为敌方的代表。斯蕾娜清楚，最激烈的对决早已结束，天平正在向扎兹巴姆伯爵一方倾斜。她今日的出庭，不过是要解决一点遗留的细枝末节。

——然而前来旁听的人依然挤满了二楼围廊。他人的成功引人侧目，他人的毁灭受人瞩目，费米安女伯爵曾如是评价。他们像饥饿的秃鹫一样黑压压地围着濒死的人，用对方的挣扎和痛苦满足自己卑鄙的内心。斯蕾娜直直走上被告席，抬起头，找到了坐于一角、瘦削憔悴的金发男人。她直视着养父的双眼，将一只手按在圣经上，宣下誓言：

 

“我对全能的上帝发誓，我所呈递的证据全部属实。我将陈述的证词皆为真相、及真相之全部。愿主保佑。”

 

“您是否承认，您自愿成为托比亚斯·冯·库鲁特欧伯爵的养女。”

“是的，我无法否认。”

“您是否承认，在此之前，您是托比亚斯·冯·库鲁特欧伯爵麾下的一名士兵和驾驶员。”

“是的，我无法否认。”

“您是否承认，您曾知晓、或协助过托比亚斯·冯·库鲁特欧伯爵意图加害艾瑟伊拉姆公主殿下一事？”

“不，我否认。”

 

斯蕾娜深吸了一口气，她感受到逐渐聚集到自己脸上的目光，咄咄如炬。

“诸位大人，先生们，恕我直言。”她选择了柔弱、纤细的语调，“您们出身于最高贵的家族，而我的生父只是一个泰伦恩。当我在托比亚斯·冯·库鲁特欧伯爵的军中效劳时，伯爵大人总是提醒我要牢记这一点：我出身卑微。”

她顿了一下，仰起脸，确保人们能看到自己眼角噙着的泪花。她举起双手，除下披肩，缓缓地转过身。

——披肩底下是一条适合晚上穿的裙子，无袖，低胸，露出大片后背。而在那白皙的皮肤上，赫然横着数道血红色的伤疤，狰狞交错，蜿蜒伸入衣料遮挡住的地方。经验老道的眼睛立刻辨认出那是鞭刑留下的痕迹。旁听席上响起一声尖叫，接着是阵阵惊呼。谁也没有见过有人会对一个小女孩动用如此重刑，人们为眼前的景象感到惊诧。

“这一道，是因为我没能把军靴擦拭光亮，那年我11岁。这一道，是因为我没能按时做完清洁工作，那年我12岁。这一道……”

斯蕾娜的声音低柔，压抑着哭腔，让全场为之肃穆。最后，她的手指点到了脖颈根部几道特别粗重的疤痕。

 

“这些……是在我16岁时，值完夜班之后，在走廊中不慎撞到了伯爵大人。他鞭打我16下，为的是叫我明白，我，一个泰伦恩，已经在这世上苟活了16年。”

 

她说完便昂起头，转过身，直面法官席，眼角湿润，但有怒火在其中燃烧。

“我并不因此怨恨库鲁特欧伯爵，伯爵大人虽然管教严厉，但也赏罚分明。他之所以收我为养女，为的便是让我与泰伦恩这个身份，彻底地一刀两断。这样他才能心平气和地接受，自己被一个泰伦恩孩子所救的事实！不，诸位先生们，我怨恨的是自己没有机会提早发现他的阴谋诡计、他对艾瑟伊拉姆公主意图不轨！我怨恨自己救了他，我怨恨自己没能把他留在那烈火里，让上帝完成公正的裁决！我怨恨自己认贼作父。”

她的泪水终于夺眶而出。她没有抬手擦拭，而是让它们顺着脸颊簌簌流下。

“在我年幼时，曾有幸担任过公主殿下的女侍。殿下善待每一位臣民，甚至包括出身低贱的我。殿下的高贵优雅、亲切和善，我始终铭记在心。先生们，在这歹毒的计谋败露之后，我不曾有一日不是在深深的懊悔中醒来、在懊悔中度过。我……”

她哽住了，身体在原地摇晃了一下。

“我……”

扎兹巴姆伯爵立刻起身，赶在晕倒之前扶住了她。

“休庭！”

 

她被当庭宣判无罪，但消息是扎兹巴姆伯爵转述的，因为她被送去了另一个房间里休息。

 

斯蕾娜在羊毛披肩下抱起双臂，无声地盯着微笑的男人。

扎兹巴姆伯爵敛起同情的笑容，蹙眉思索了一会儿。“干得漂亮。”他最终松口道，“干得漂亮，我的小鸽子。您不仅将任何可能的罪名都洗刷一清，同时还赢得了前往所有上流社会客厅的通行证。不出这个星期，寄给您的邀请函就会雪片般涌向费米安城堡的信箱。”

斯蕾娜没有做声，只是一瞬不瞬地盯着男人的双眼。

“……”

伯爵举起了双手，“天呐，我的小鸽子，您真聪明。哦，托您的福——我们大获全胜。”他重新笑了起来，不过这次，他是发自内心地露出胜利微笑，“库鲁特欧对救命恩人的残酷虐待，明天就会登上所有报纸的头版头条，被所有人批判。这下，那些保守派将不得不与他划清界限、忍痛放弃他们一直以来坚持的种族政策。我应当敬您一杯，只是眼下……”

男人有些遗憾地打量了一眼简陋的法院隔间，摇了摇头，接着换上另一副友好的笑容。

“您帮了我一个大忙，斯蕾娜小姐，您可以对我提出一个要求，这是我欠您的。”

他用眼神对她表示：他不是库鲁特欧。

斯蕾娜放下了双臂。她从躺了好一会儿的长沙发上站起来，在房间里踱起步来。她咬起下唇，认认真真地思索了一会儿。

“塔尔西斯。”

她最终下定了决心。“我要塔尔西斯。”她说着扬起了嘴角，笑容甜美，“原属于库鲁特欧伯爵，那是我最喜欢的一匹马，它被划入了充公的那部分财产，而您会把它带回我身边。”

扎兹巴姆伯爵望着她，发出一声难辨的叹息。

“我记得它，那是一匹好马。真是可惜跟了那样一位主人。”

“库鲁特欧伯爵从不使用马鞭，他……”

忽然之间，扎兹巴姆板起了脸，面露凶光，这让斯蕾娜险些向后跌倒在沙发上。“我应该当场射杀他。”他突兀地说出了这句话，“我真应该当场射杀他。上帝知道，我有这个权力。”

说罢，他便转身离去。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

* “梅勒斯”这个姓氏取自《查特莱夫人的情人》。

* “城”——对于贵族们来说，只有一座城市有资格被简称为“城”，那就是首都。

* 阿卡迪亚——Arcadia，传说中的桃源乡。

* 'Frailty, Thy Name is Woman.' ——《哈姆雷特》，第一幕，第二景。

* 圣经中的一则故事，少年大卫用卵石击败巨人歌利亚。

* Terran——这里使用音译“泰伦恩”，其实就是地球人的意思。


	3. Chapter 3

**· Fifth Movement - Minute. Allegro assai**

 

斯蕾娜驱使马儿跳过那道藩篱。塔尔西斯仿佛提前预知了她的意图，轻轻巧巧地带她一跃而过，稳稳地落在地上，长长塔夫绸裙摆在风中飘动。

 

扎兹巴姆伯爵在上个月派人将这匹小银马送至费米安城堡，还附上了一套做工精良的新马具。马鞍皮质细腻，颜色像干掉的血渍，在阳光下泛着温润的光泽，唯一让她感到不满的是，这是一只复古的偏鞍。

“侧骑需要的技巧更高，我愿意把它看做一种挑战，而非羞辱。”费米安女伯爵安慰她，“猴子也会跨坐在马背上。而能够稳稳安坐在偏鞍上的，才是真正的淑女。哦，我该给你订一条骑马穿的长裙了。”

等深灰色的骑马装送来的时候，她已经可以策马跳过两道矮栏了。塔尔西斯很通人性，让习惯了女伯爵那些坏脾气烈马的驯马师嗤嗤称奇。“小姐当然可以参加围猎。”他向女伯爵报告。“小姐的骑术比咱们招待过的一半先生都好。骑在那匹马上，谁也不会把锁骨给摔折了。”

于是她换上新衣服，骑着塔尔西斯，痛痛快快地在森林里跑了一个下午。三月的风还很强劲，但吹在脸上是暖的。她尽情陶醉在初春的景色里，信马由缰，让小银马决定去路。她的箭筒挂在马鞍一侧，几乎还是满的。费米安女伯爵偏爱弓箭这种古老的武器，认为这样“符合生态的”，不会发出巨大声响而惊吓马匹。斯蕾娜认为自己在彻底征服侧骑之前，最好还是老老实实地用双手抓住缰绳，于是索性放弃了举弓射击。如果是猎狐就好了，她心想，猎狐不需要携带任何武器，只需要放狗儿出去，就能把狐狸们从窝里驱赶出来、撕成碎片。还能得到光滑的小小狐爪，回来镶嵌在马鞍上。

 

听到围猎结束的号角声，塔尔西斯立刻带着女主人小跑回马厩旁的庭院。斯蕾娜拍了拍爱马的脖子表示感谢。她将弓从背上卸下，正想递给仆人，一位金发男士却抢先一步迎上来。

“如果小姐不介意的话？”

“……谢谢您，蒙兹路克伯爵。”

年轻的伯爵把她的弓和箭筒递给仆人，然后一脸殷切地望着她。斯蕾娜垂下眼，把双脚从马镫里解放出来，伸手扶过他的肩膀，优雅落地。

“您真体贴，先生。”

“能为库鲁特欧小姐服务，是我的荣幸。”

年轻的伯爵俨然端出了护花使者的风范，一路把她送回城堡大厅。斯蕾娜已经习惯了被人周密地照顾，但是如此殷勤的年轻人，还是头一回遇到。她瞥了一眼蒙兹路克那被风吹出两团粉红的脸庞，心里觉得很有趣。

“小姐今天没有射下任何猎物呢。”

“是的，恐怕我使不好弓箭。”她随口答道。

“小姐有一颗高贵善良的心。”

蒙兹路克伯爵忽然认真地说出这么一句话，然后自己羞红了脸。

“……”

斯蕾娜使劲挤出一个微笑作为回答，而不是反问他，到底是从什么地方得出了这个结论。她和颜悦色地对年轻人道谢，然后快步走到费米安女伯爵身边，同她分享这件趣事。一连串咯咯的笑声让蒙兹路克几次停下脚步，依依不舍地回头张望。

“阿尔弗雷德·冯·蒙兹路克伯爵是巴鲁库兹公爵的侄子和继承人。”笑够了之后，女伯爵低声告诉她，“他将来会继承一大笔财产，成为全国最富有的人之一。”

“哦，那可真不错。”斯蕾娜不自觉地挑高了句尾，恰如扎兹巴姆做出批评时的模样。女伯爵笑眯眯地打量起少女调皮的笑容。

“亲爱的，你知道为什么我从不让猫出门吗？”她不等少女有机会思考，便自己给出了答案：“猫儿虽能安居室内，她们仍然是猎手。这是本能，我的孩子。”

斯蕾娜眨着眼，不敢确定女伯爵在暗示什么。然而到晚宴开始的时候，她发现自己被安排坐在蒙兹路克伯爵身边。

 

从此，这位金发的年轻人就成了费米安城堡的常客，他甚至来得比那孝顺的外甥、梅勒斯子爵更为勤快。斯蕾娜沉着气，陪客人一起下棋，骑马，绕着花园一遍一遍地散步，或是没完没了地坐在客厅里，听他做出一些悦耳动听但永远莫名其妙的赞美。蒙兹路克伯爵嗜好读书，尤其是浪漫的法语小说；他经常满怀激情地为两位女士推荐和讲解那些爱情故事，结果让斯蕾娜练就出了克制哈欠的绝招。有一次，他抱着一只造型古雅的里拉琴，坐在窗边，让一绺长长的额发遮住故作忧郁的脸庞，吟唱一支优美哀伤但依然莫名其妙的曲子。他并不是一位讨人嫌的客人，斯蕾娜在心中做出评价，但她发现自己越来越怀念一个清静的下午。

扎兹巴姆伯爵很久没有来拜访过了，她有些烦躁地记了起来。他太忙了，无休无止的工作把他困在了城里。斯蕾娜只能在报纸上看见他，今天签发了这项命令，明天又做出了那番声明。然而蒙兹路克……斯蕾娜从没听他说过一句有见地的话，除非是引用他那位了不起的伯父——巴鲁库兹公爵，保守派贵族的代表之一。她发现自己无法忍受蒙兹路克的天真和漫不经心，只好小心地挑选天气之类不会出错的话题，否则，她怕自己会一时忍不住，把他一脚踹进池塘。

 

“蒙兹路克伯爵是位百里挑一的好人儿，可他看人的眼神，就像一条落水的金毛犬。”一次午餐时，她终于忍不住对女伯爵说，“您是不让狗儿进入城堡的。”

费米安女伯爵微微一笑。她摇铃唤来仆人，吩咐准备网球场。

“听说宠物狗喜欢玩球。”女伯爵和蔼可亲地说，“狗就是这样，你扔给他一件东西，好吃的或者好玩的，他就会跳起来去捡，会摇着尾巴翘首以盼。你可以实验一下。”

于是那天下午的大部分时光，斯蕾娜不得不和蒙兹路克伯爵站在球网的两边，彬彬有礼地你来我往。

确实。斯蕾娜在心里对自己说，看他那叼着网球跑来邀功讨赏的样子，上帝应当给他一条毛绒绒的尾巴。她被自己逗乐了，于是踮起脚尖，赐给他一个吻，落在脸颊上。

而蒙兹路克的表情，仿佛他刚刚得到了全世界。

 

 

**· Sixth Movement - Molto Allegro**

 

转天傍晚，扎兹巴姆伯爵忽然现身，带着一副风尘仆仆的倦容。

“近来还好吗，我美丽的小鸽子？”他握住她递过来的手，拧出一个薄笑，“想必马术和舞姿都大为精进了吧。”

斯蕾娜瞪大了一对无辜的猫眼儿。“真高兴见到您，先生。谢谢您的关心。马马虎虎，夫人说我还有很大的提升空间。”她礼数周全地回答。

 

晚餐的内容相当平淡。费米安女伯爵照例请扎兹巴姆伯爵坐上主位，而蒙兹路克伯爵仿佛忘了还有两位长者在场似的，一心一意地凝视着斯蕾娜；后者偷偷向女主人投去求助的眼神，却发现她又抱起了猫儿。

而似乎所有人切割小牛排的动静都有点大。

如果扎兹巴姆愿意，他可以主导所有谈话，把餐桌变成他的演讲台。但他今日一反常态地沉默，很少发言，也没有对斯蕾娜提出任何有趣的问题。他用深邃的目光轮流扫过女主人和另一位客人，似乎一点也没留意过自己在吃什么，同时不停让身旁的男仆为他添酒。

斯蕾娜再一次想找女伯爵求助，只看见对方用手扶起了额头。

布丁和甜点才端上来不久，女伯爵就借口身体不适而离席了。斯蕾娜跟着一同起身，留下两位男士享用雪茄。走出餐厅之前，她回头最后确认了一眼，下定了决心。

 

女伯爵决定直接回房间休息，同时遣走了客厅里的所有仆人。斯蕾娜没有试图去阻止她，而是为自己倒了一杯咖啡，以此缓解惴惴不安的心跳。趁着悄无一人，她偷偷试着把后背靠在扎兹巴姆的专座上，却又像触电一样跳了起来，逃到另一只长沙发上坐好。她用手捂住脸，想象起伯爵嘲笑自己的样子，终于慢慢平静了下来。到扎兹巴姆独自一人进来的时候，她已经准备好了从容的神情。

“蒙兹路克伯爵先回去了。”他解释道。

“当然。”她回答。

 

男人在他的专位上坐下。他没有让身体完全陷入舒适的软垫里，而是十指对接，以深沉的目光注视着斯蕾娜。

“令尊行刑的日期已经定下，在五月的最后一天。”他缓慢地开口，“请原谅的我失礼，但我不认为有必要对此表示假惺惺的遗憾。”

“您不必道歉，先生，没有人会认为这是失礼。”

“关于属于您的遗产，还有另一份文件，很快就会送到您手上。到时，您就可以从那愚蠢的姓氏中解脱出来了，斯蕾娜·特洛耶特女伯爵。”

“感谢陛下恩赐。也有劳大人您了。”她短促地一笑。

伯爵抬起了头，带着深思熟虑的表情，以定论而非询问的语气继续：“您会服丧吗？”

“您认为，我应该服丧多久呢？”斯蕾娜反问。

“六个月。”这句话脱口而出。

扎兹巴姆闭上眼睛，沉默了一会儿。再度开口说话时，就又是冷静友善的语气了。

“原本应该是一年。不过眼下这种情况，就算您只穿一天黑衣，也没有任何不妥。当然，为了您好，我建议您暂时保持低调。”

斯蕾娜轻轻用上牙咬住下唇。她抬起碧绿的双眸，大胆地对上男人的视线。

“所以，先生，您希望我足足六个月闭门不出，错过夏天的全部舞会，秋天的所有狩猎？”

“哦？”伯爵的声调微妙地扬高了一度，“我从不知道，您有这么热衷于社交活动。初次见到您的时候，您远远地躲在了舞池外头。”

“我也是新近才发觉了社交的乐趣，先生。”

“……”

男人忽然露出了笑容。斯蕾娜心里一惊，她清清楚楚地在他的眼中看见了怒火。

“到了圣诞节，您就可以重新换上绯红的衣裙，”他一字一句地说，“用您美妙的舞姿，您迷人的微笑，您令人窒息的美貌，您纯净如丝的金发，您宝石般明亮的绿眼，您残忍朱唇吐出的魅惑话语，让所有年轻人为之心碎了。”

他忽然站起身，如海啸般向她席卷而来。“小鸽子觉得自己翅膀硬了，可以展翅高飞了，是吗？多么幼稚、多么无知的女孩啊！您喜欢蒙兹路克那个草包吗？哦，他那金灿灿的脑袋瓜里装的都是稻草，他的伯父可大不一样——巴鲁库兹公爵与我早已协商过关于他的婚事，我们制订了一个很大的计划，远远大于他自己那点愚蠢的妄想。在我提醒过这一点之后，那个懦夫就退缩了，都不敢过来向您道别！”

伯爵紧紧攥着沙发的靠背和扶手，用双臂把斯蕾娜禁锢在一个危险狭小的空间里。他在笑，笑容扭曲可怖，更多怒涛般的话语从那张狞笑着的嘴中吐出：

“您在温室里见过盛开的鲜花，却不知道荒野上藏着陷阱和沼泽；您在花园里尝过美味的果实，却不知森林中潜伏着多少危险的野兽！我的小鸽子，您知道在这安乐窝之外，有着怎样的狂风暴雨吗？不，哪怕只是一阵寒冷的北风，也足以让您折断翅膀、跌落泥潭、被野兽分食——您的绒毛还未褪尽，自满的雏儿，离开我的保护，您只会堕入万劫不复的深渊！”

 

“请别再说了！”

 

一柄锋利的餐刀指向了男人的喉间。

斯蕾娜的手很稳。方才从餐厅出来后，她便偷偷绕去了备餐室，挑走一把尖头的牛排刀，藏在裙子的褶皱里。她已很久不在胸衣里塞匕首了，但她依然记得该如何使用它们。

“您忘了，扎兹巴姆伯爵，我曾是军人，我上过战场，我见过无数支离破碎、烧得焦黑的尸体。先生，当您安全地坐镇后方，运筹帷幄的时候——我正冲在最前线战斗，在枪林弹雨中厮杀！我曾亲手击落过敌人，也曾被人击伤，有些伤口现在还留在我身上隐隐作痛。深渊？我早就见识过地狱了！”

斯蕾娜的心突突直跳，她清楚地意识到自己已将全部情绪都暴露给了眼前的男人。你没有资格对我说三道四、指手画脚！她知道对方一定听懂了这层意思，并且一定会被激怒，但胸中抑制不住的愤怒让她任性地喊出了这番话。哦，都下地狱去吧。她绝望地想着，握紧了手中的餐刀。

面对露骨威胁，伯爵丝毫没有畏缩。他没有后退，也没有收回禁锢着少女的双手。他的眼睛只微微睁大了一瞬，便回复至高深莫测的平静。“您准备了武器。”他说，镇定得仿佛事不关己。

“如果您也是个女人，在军营中长大，您一定也能学会识别危险的眼神。”

“哦，您曾经依靠小刀，从那些愚蠢的男人手中保护自己。”伯爵冷静地评论，眼神锐利如刀尖闪光，“但是对我——您应当清楚，如果您把它插进我的喉咙，会有怎样的后果吧？”

“……我清楚。”

斯蕾娜直视着男人残忍的双眼，她高昂起头，反手将餐刀抵在自己的脖子上。

“请您离开我，先生。”

伯爵定定地瞪着她，表情出现了一丝松动。那是愤怒，斯蕾娜第一次在男人的脸上瞧见了一般人称之为愤怒的表情，这让她顿时惊得手脚冰凉。

“您不会伤害到自己。”他说，语气冷酷，“我不允许您这么做。听我说，斯蕾娜小姐，倘若您胆敢用这把刀自杀，我会在您完全咽气之前得到您，占有您，破了您的贞洁，让您带着被玷污过的身子堕入地狱。血一旦洒出来——您就再也没有能力抵抗了。”他语带双关地说完，眼神仿佛鞭子一样扼住少女的脖颈。

“您疯了……”

“是您让我疯狂。”

斯蕾娜颤抖起来，泪水直在眼眶里打转。她用尽全力，才控制住自己、把餐刀慢慢放下。她知道自己需要转换另一套策略，同时她只想放声大哭。

“上帝帮帮我……”

“……祈祷对我没有用处。我不是库鲁特欧。”

扎兹巴姆伯爵坚决地打断了她。

“我不是库鲁特欧……”他缓慢地重复了一遍，语气加重，仿佛是确认一般，“斯蕾娜小姐，用您的小脑袋瓜好好想一想。”

男人语气中的一种调子提醒了她，那是她所熟悉的……那些美好的下午，他斜倚在沙发上，琢磨出各种有趣的难题来考验她，给予微笑的奖励或辛辣的批评。斯蕾娜发现自己镇定了下来，她使劲咬住下唇，想起了第一次她这样坐在他面前时，他说过的话。

 

“……您许诺过……”

 

“哦？”

扎兹巴姆轻微抬高了一侧眉毛。

“您许诺过……幸福，给我安稳的生活。”她眼含热泪，决定孤注一掷，“而对女人而言，安稳的生活——意味着能够在新婚之夜，将自己完整地献给丈夫。”

泪水最终掉了下来。斯蕾娜感到一阵轻微的屈辱，她曾唾弃过这些观念为陈腐愚昧，现在却寄希望于其中的保护意味。她低声抽泣起来，因为恐惧，因为惊吓，因为被她亲手从身上割裂出去的人生可能，因为她终于看清了未来的路途。

一方手帕出现在她眼前。扎兹巴姆站在距她一臂之遥的地方，谦逊地弯着腰。透过泪眼，她奇怪地在男人脸上看见了愧色。

“我为我的失礼向您道歉，斯蕾娜小姐，请原谅我。”他诚恳地说，声音低沉，如同忏悔。

她的眼泪依然在流淌，心中却已清澈如镜。她感觉男人此刻十分想要拥抱她，轻抚她的后背，就像上次她假装晕倒时所做的那些一样——却因方才的举动而不得不极力克制着。他一定是真心地感到了懊悔，斯蕾娜愿意这样相信。她一言不发地接过了手帕。

“如果您肯原谅我，小姐，请允许我吻您的手。”扎兹巴姆恳求道。

斯蕾娜将湿润的手帕攥在掌心里，揉成一团。

“您爱我吗？”

她没有给出男人想要的答案，反而再次抛出了这个问题。

伯爵定定地望了她一会儿，最终长长地叹了一口气。

“……我不会因为陷入爱情而结婚。”他说，“冲动是年轻人的专属。”

斯蕾娜眨了眨眼睛。她望向眼前这张透出疲惫和衰老的脸，却奇怪地意识到，他们的差距并没有曾经想象中那么大。他是一个完全成熟的男人，而她是一个即将成熟的女人。他苦笑着说自己不再冲动，他刚刚所做的一切却与之全然相悖。

“既然如此……”

她并没有意识到自己说出了声，她把全副注意力都集中到了接下来的举动上。斯蕾娜扑向扎兹巴姆伯爵，双手扶上他的肩膀，然后用自己的嘴唇压了上他的。

接着，她在对方反应过来之前，迅速逃出了房间。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

* 根据wiki，猎狐（英文中如无加注，hunting默认为猎狐）是骑马观赏猎犬驱赶和虐杀狐狸。而其他几种受欢迎的打猎活动里基本是骑马不带枪、带枪不骑马。本来想黑一下斯雷因糟糕的徒手射击成绩，没办法，强行改成弓箭……然后猎狐几乎一定是秋季举行。请不要问我在初春人们会出去猎啥，我真的不造（烟

* 为了凸显萌萌的萌以及和马颜艺拉开关系，我把“马兹鲁卡”改成了Meng兹路克…………理解为重度OOC或者干脆就是原创角色都可以，我认。

* 马利尔尚和巴鲁库兹改为公爵，是为增强其作为保守派的合理性。

* 在没有男主人在的情况下，请来做客的男士坐主位（女主人的正对面）是一种殊荣，也是双方关系亲密的表现。餐后，女主人会带着女客先行离场，让男士们享用雪茄、烈酒，讨论生意或政治之类的正事。之后，男士会到客厅加入女士们。

* 服丧的时间是我胡编的=P

* 备餐室是仆人们上菜前做准备的小房间，用于暂时放置从等待端上餐桌的菜肴、撤下来但还没送回厨房的菜、酒水和备用餐具等等。

* 牛排刀可能是所有餐刀中最锋利的一把，尖头是其显著特征。本来就是切肉的利器，捅死人真的有可能。好孩子不要试，同时也不要学扎卿没事闲的紧握刀刃玩儿（。

* 写完才意识到，用刀抵着自己脖子迫使对方后退这个桥段，我之前在《白王后》里看过。不过爱德华四世是被成功吓退，扎·扎则险些丧心病狂（。）真正让他回心转意的是他自己说过的一句话，之后那些不过是好看的台阶。 ~~我真的不是库鲁黑我只是喜欢欺负他~~ 。

* ……其实这段是整篇文里我最想写的一段，终于写完了，擦泪。本来计划这个短篇在一万字左右结束，现在写到1w5才终于写完最大的爆点，笑出泪。 ~~真是计划不如变化，变化不如爆字（~~ 。


	4. Chapter 4

**· Seventh Movement - Waltz. Allegro**

 

圣诞属于家族，而元旦属于国事，除夕夜的宴会标志着新一年社交季的开始。达官贵人们换上争奇斗艳的新衣，纷纷走访问候各路亲友及对手，为新一年的交涉与合作做准备。而在所有这些聚会中，排场最大、地位最高、纵横最深的，自然是在皇宫举行的跨年舞会了。今年尤其特殊，所有大小贵族、士绅名流，无不争先恐后，为一纸邀请函而使出浑身解数。因为这一次，是即将年满17岁的艾瑟伊拉姆公主、神圣瓦瑟未来的女皇，首次主持的晚宴。

 

扎兹巴姆远远站在楼梯上，含笑扫视堆在门厅中翘足引领、延颈而望的队伍。年轻的公主站在舞厅的入口，一一周到地欢迎各位客人前来出席。这个小女孩儿像个第一次参加舞会的少女似的，穿了一身纯洁的白裙。她应当换一双鞋子，扎兹巴姆漫不经心地打量着公主渐渐僵化的微笑，心想道。她的女官都是些白痴，早在第一支舞开始之前，这孩子就会把双腿累垮。然后他忽然想起，另一位初次参加舞会的少女，曾面带讥笑地远眺众人，在长裙下踢掉了自己的高跟鞋。

如今她再也不会有过分失礼的举止了，他亲自确保了这一点。但是那股野性，那团危险又诱人的火焰，依然在她心中熊熊燃烧着，吸引着他，几乎要他奋不顾身，让他在自己身上发现了久违的……冲动。

扎兹巴姆习惯于知晓局面尽在掌控中，这是他与生俱来的本能与权力。同时他也清楚地知道，没有人能完全控制一切。风险可预，但不可征服。而斯蕾娜·特洛耶特是他有生以来遇到过的，最让人难以割舍的惊喜。

他清楚地知道她想要什么，令他感到意外的是，对方也一样看透了他。

 

然后，他在人群中看见了那抹鲜红。

 

仿佛是感受到了他的目光，斯蕾娜·特洛耶特女伯爵抬起头，对着他的方向微微一笑，这个世界便只剩他们彼此。

她穿了一袭及地长裙，那是他送给她的料子——最上等的丝绸，绯红如血，在灯光下泛出醉人的光泽，让周围一切都黯然失色。她的身材依然苗条匀称，而且似乎——或许是因为红裙的勾勒，变得更为性感别致了。一颗硕大的鸽血红宝石悬在双乳之上，引人无限遐想。斯蕾娜和公主交谈了相当长一段时间。小女孩紧紧握着她的手，让他的心里几乎要翻起一丝妒意。她穿的是露背长裙，他迫使自己将注意力集中在更令人赏心悦目的部分。她用一块薄纱暧昧地遮住了那些伤痕。干得漂亮！他在心中喝彩——她把伤疤变成了自己的商标，把苦果酿成美酒，不愧是我看中的女人。他勾起一侧嘴角。

终于，她再次屈膝行礼。扎兹巴姆立刻跟上她，前后进入舞厅。

 

斯蕾娜从银托盘上取下两杯酒，转过身，自然地将其中一杯送到他面前。

“扎兹巴姆伯爵。”

“特洛耶特女伯爵。”

他在舌尖细细地品尝这个名字，“斯蕾娜·特洛耶特女伯爵，请允许我向您献上赞美。”

他举杯致意。斯蕾娜对他璀然一笑。

“您对我太好了，先生。”她淡淡回答，啜饮过红酒的嘴唇闪烁着诱人的光泽。

“不知小姐能否赏光，陪我跳第一支舞？”

她没有直接答应，而是眯起一对猫眼儿，不急不慢地又呷了一口酒。

“比起我自己，先生，我更在意是谁，能有幸陪同公主殿下开舞。”

“这个，恐怕只有殿下自己知道了。”扎兹巴姆不露声色地说，“殿下拒绝使用跳舞卡，想要自由地挑选舞伴。”

“‘若我想跳舞……’”斯蕾娜轻柔地唱了一句，“‘我要按我喜欢的方式’——但是这些应当难不倒您吧，先生？”

“哦，那位皇后的一生可是个悲剧。没人想要看到悲剧的重演。只是，”他允许自己轻轻地叹了一口气，“年轻女士的心思实在……令人捉摸不定。”

她笑起来。

“女孩的心思都是相似的。”斯蕾娜把玩着一柄羽扇，自微妙抖动的羽毛上方弯起眼角，“我与殿下年纪相仿，而且很荣幸，殿下还记得我们幼年的友谊。或许，我能帮上先生这点小忙？”

“那么请您指点我，年轻女士们是不是，都会喜欢上年轻英俊的男士？比如……”

她顺着他的视线望出去，看见了正温顺地跟在巴鲁库兹公爵身后的金发青年——阿尔弗雷德·冯·蒙兹路克。她眨了几下眼睛，转过头来忽闪忽闪地打量着扎兹巴姆。

“绝佳的选择，先生。”她说，“他们恰好是彼此会憧憬的类型。”

“如果殿下能自己发觉这一点，就再好不过了。”扎兹巴姆露出满意的微笑，“陛下希望在今年看到孙女成为骄傲的六月新娘，谁能忍心拒绝一位老人这样的心愿呢？”

斯蕾娜慢慢饮尽了自己杯中的酒，她收起羽扇，在男人手臂上轻轻敲了敲。

“告诉您一个秘密吧，先生——不是所有女孩而都会迷上年轻英俊的男士。”她扬起一个挑逗的笑容，“希望您喜欢会华尔兹。”

 

晚宴时，斯蕾娜的座位被调到了公主的右手边——这恐怕是出于殿下的意愿，不知哪位贵夫人会因此记恨呢？扎兹巴姆略微思索了一会儿，接着便心情舒畅地欣赏斯蕾娜从容应对来自四面八方的问候。他不知道她对公主说了什么悄悄话，但她们两人开始频繁地朝蒙兹路克的方向偷看。而在皇帝陛下颤巍巍地站起身，宣布舞会开始之后，斯蕾娜径直走了过去，伏在金发年轻人的耳边轻语了几句。

下一秒，蒙兹路克涨红了脸。但他勇敢地挺直腰板，接受了自己的使命，把双手献给了公主。

 

她悄悄绕到他的身后。一切仿佛时光倒流，而他们只是交换了位置。扎兹巴姆用余光瞥见了她，于是他转过身，微笑着垂下头。

“我的小姐。”

“我的大人。”

她以手挽过他的臂膀。他们步入舞池，人们正在为公主和她的舞伴发出惊叹——多么高贵俊美的一对璧人儿啊——但他们只淡淡地瞥了一眼自己促成的结果，便不再理会了。从现在开始，是属于他们自己的时间。

扎兹巴姆是一位娴熟的舞者，他懂得如何引导舞伴，他扶在她背后的手温柔又有力。他带着她旋转，在舞池中划出一道令人炫目的弧线。她高高扬起下巴，优雅地扭向一边，露出光洁纤长的脖颈。她能感受到他正用炽热的眼光注视着自己，他深重的呼吸吹拂在自己的发间，他想要得到她。

而她不会让他轻易得手。

扎兹巴姆抬起一只手，她心领神会地踮起脚，原地旋转一周。红裙如火焰般在她身下展开，一股热流周身涌动，宛若凤凰涅槃，重获新生。她立于舞池中央，轻蔑地，羞赧地，以指尖轻点他的掌心，撒下一只温柔的网，要捕获他的崇拜。

而他凝固在她身上的眼神就是最好的赞美，那是赤裸裸的欣赏，爱慕，渴望和欲求。她现在就可以让他跪倒在自己脚边，只要她提出要求……斯蕾娜笑了，陶醉在这一刻的胜利中。她闭上眼睛，信任地张开双臂，再度投身于他的怀中。

他稳稳地接住她，带她左右摇摆，仿佛他们正置身于温暖的池水中，随着水波摇曳。

她仰起脸，炯炯有神地望着他，用无声的红唇发出邀请。

“……待这支舞结束，我真不愿意把您交给别人。”他说，似有汹涌的感情流淌在平静的声线下。

“那就藏起来吧。”

 

她拉起他的手，带他穿过人群。他们找到了一个无人的小阳台，这里有厚厚的幔帷隔开了厅内的喧嚣，给人留下一方寂静的天空。

斯蕾娜将身体倚在温暖的天鹅绒帷帐上，看扎兹巴姆很慢很慢地向她倾斜下来。他的动作那么轻柔，仿佛是在接近一头敏感的雌鹿，需要屏息等待到最后一刻，才能把那炽热的子弹射入她的胸膛。他的脸贴近了她的，于是她闭上眼，心甘情愿地献出自己颤抖的双唇。

他干燥的嘴唇轻轻地擦过她的，只蜻蜓点水地触了一下。

这甚至比之前那次更算不上一个吻。

斯蕾娜猛地睁开双眼，她瞪着眼前的男人，愤怒地发现他居然在笑。

“您的生日快到了，我该送您什么礼物呢？”他自顾自地说起来，和颜悦色，“哦，您不需要饰品，您本身比任何丝绸、羽毛或宝石更加明艳动人。不，您不需要那些赘余的俗物。我的小鸽子，能打动您的，一定是更深沉、更高明的东西。求您告诉我，我一定为您办到。”

斯蕾娜扯开羽扇，用力地一下一下地扇着。她大口呼吸着空气，拼命忍住内心的冲动，不去抓起什么东西攻击、或是徒手撕碎男人淡定的笑容。她恨恨地吐出一口气。

“假设我提出一个非常过分的要求，先生。”她说，咬牙切齿，“您也会为我不遗余力吗？”

“您不会忍心那样做。”

伯爵笃定地说，他露出一个志在必得的笑容。

“而您提出来的要求，我一定能够完成。”

斯蕾娜定定地瞪着他。冷静，她提醒自己，思考。

“我要成为殿下的女官。”她说。

“您想要一步登天吗，我的小鸽子？”男人向她确认，语调愉快。

“有您的帮助，这一步自然是轻而易举。”

她换上了十分客气的语气，奉承的成分并不多。她知道对方只是在逗弄自己，连试探都谈不上。

扎兹巴姆笑了起来，肩膀甚至为此微微颤抖。他退后了一步，用手扶住自己的太阳穴。

“第一次见到您的时候，您也是藏在幔帷后面。”他说，带着沉浸在回忆中的暧昧。“瞧瞧您现在出落得多么美丽，亲爱的特洛耶特女伯爵，一朵完全绽放的玫瑰。”

“是您发现了我，先生。”

她说完这句话，便高高昂起头，挺直后背，目不斜视地自他面前走过，回到舞会当中去了。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 初达婚龄、开始参与社交（婚姻市场）的年轻女子被称为débutante。现今每年仍有专为这些“名媛”举办的舞会（débutante ball）。按照传统，所有débutante需身穿白色或近似白色的长裙。

* “ _若我想跳舞，我要按我喜欢的方式_ ”——引用自音乐剧Elisabeth中《Wenn Ich Tanzen Will》一曲。该剧颇为公正地描述了奥匈帝国伊丽莎白皇后的一生。

* 跳舞卡是一种事先为所有人决定舞伴的系统，印象中在20世纪之前便已消亡。另外，传统来说，两人一支接一支地跳舞是非常不礼貌的行为，因为忽视了其他人；而如果一位女士拒绝一位男士的邀请，通常意味着接下来她都不会再跳舞了（也就是无法拒绝）。所以斯蕾娜才会选择躲开众人——以及，这两句话是原封不动抄自《唐顿庄园》的13年圣诞特辑。

*  **为什么撮合萌萌和艾瑟** ——基于本文风格，能娶未来女皇的必然是一位出身好地位高、年轻英俊健康、心无城府易控制的贵族男性，所有配角中，萌萌最符合这些要求。而且照我对这两个角色的理解，他们的共通点还挺多的：都喜欢地球、喜欢美好的东西、性格善良单纯，他们就算产生不了什么化学反应，也能安稳友好地相处。 ~~反正他们都是配角，随便凑合一下，大丈夫啦……（被打死~~

↑ 我在写到这里的时候（2015年3月10日）还没有小库兰这个角色。之后发现官方也给艾瑟拉了郎的时候我的内心是崩溃的（。


	5. Chapter 5

**· Eighth Movement - Allegretto - Grave**

 

“再拿一个枕头吧，斯蕾娜，上来陪我说说话。”

公主抱着自己的双腿，撒娇似的把头歪靠在膝盖上。斯蕾娜听令取过一只枕头，从另一侧爬上床，和她一起舒服地窝在软绵绵的羽绒被中间。

“殿下有心事？”她一边问，一边动作轻柔地收拢起那瀑布般披散下来的金发，手法娴熟地编成一股麻花辫。

少女把脸埋进臂弯，发出一声温婉哀长的叹息。

“我好怕和陛下一起用晚餐，斯蕾娜。爷爷大人虽然答应过我，不会违背我的意愿为我指婚。但是现在一见面，就会不停敦促我向‘英俊伯爵’求婚。我们才认识一个月呵……太快了，怎么可能只用这么短的时间，就看清一个人的真面目呢？”

斯蕾娜在发辫末尾系上一条丝带，完成了侍奉公主就寝的最后一道工序。

“或许，陛下早就看透了‘英俊伯爵’对您的一片痴心。”她用善解人意的语气回答，“这一点有目共睹，他可是——死心塌地爱上您啦。”

公主从胳膊上露出一个粉红色的脑门和两只亮晶晶的眼睛。“你也这样认为？”她用尖细的嗓音反问，“不……我不敢相信，这太不真实了。我亲爱的朋友，我从没有……”

“从来没有？我的好殿下，这我可不信。”斯蕾娜调皮地拈起对方的发辫，用尾梢搔她的脸颊。“像殿下这样的美人儿，怎么会缺少追求者呢。”

公主被她逗笑了，扭动起身子躲避她的搔痒，一边抓起枕头还击。她们哈哈笑着交换了几下攻击，斯蕾娜首先躺倒在一堆歪七扭八的靠垫上，举手投降。

“哦，确实有过几位大胆的追求者，但是克兰凯因拦下了他们……那是他还活着的时候。”少女抱着一只枕头趴在她身旁，诚实地回忆起来。“我们订婚太早，从未尝过爱情的滋味，只是盲目地相信我们属于彼此。”

“殿下……”

“没关系的，斯蕾娜，不必为我担心。”公主柔声说，“我已经学会不再为他的离去而伤心了。说来也惭愧，我们都不是非常在意对方。我不了解他的想法，他也不了解我的。不，我想我们从未爱过对方。”

斯蕾娜伸出手去，温柔握住公主的。“那么，您就没爱上过谁吗？”她轻声问。

少女蹙眉思索了一会儿，脸蛋忽然变得通红。

“不。没有。”她断然宣布。

斯蕾娜翻过身，用胳膊支起上半身，带着一抹了然的微笑靠近：“包括那位地球少年？”

“不……”公主瞬间慌乱了起来，她把脸埋进枕头里，支支吾吾道，“不，真的，我不知道那算不算数……哎呀，我不该跟你讲那些事的！”

斯蕾娜连声道歉，哄她说了好些别的趣事。直到公主的心情好转起来，她才瞄准时机，再度开口问道：

 

“他理解您吗？”

 

“什么？”

公主困惑地从靠垫上抬起头，她没能跟上她的思路。

“我以为，理解是爱情的根基。”斯蕾娜循循善诱地解释，“如果没有这一层，爱情就像是建在沙滩上的城堡，潮水一过，就全都冲走了，一点痕迹也留不下。所以，我想请殿下好好地问问自己：他理解您吗？”

“哪个他？”

说完，公主才意识到自己供出了什么。她又气又恼地背过脸，狠咬嘴唇。斯蕾娜用手环住她小巧的肩膀，细声安慰她。“如果殿下真当我是朋友，就请告诉我吧。让我来帮助您。”

“我……还是无法确定。”经过一番挣扎之后，少女老老实实地承认，“他……懂得很多东西，总能看到很远的地方；但是他也是一个十足的木头，很少能明白别人的心情。他……”她几乎已经沉浸在回忆里，但是忽然之间，她又记起了现实，匆忙从过去的幻影中脱离出来。

“现在这些已经没有任何意义了，斯蕾娜。我听说，战争一结束，他就和故乡的女孩结婚了。”

公主露出了少有的惆怅表情。她绝少谈起在地球上避难的经历，知晓这名特殊的少年存在的人寥寥无几，更没有人知道这位少年的名字。斯蕾娜曾经想过动用扎兹巴姆伯爵的权限去调查，不过听到这些新信息之后，她便从心里的名单划掉了这个人。

“那么，‘英俊伯爵’呢？”她继续发问。

“哦，可爱的蒙兹路克。”公主露出了发自内心的快乐笑容，“他可真是个好人儿——不是吗？的确，我们的心思经常会不谋而合。但是同样的，不，我目前无法确定，我们是不是真的做到了互相理解。”

斯蕾娜用双臂将公主圈进怀里，用同样快乐的语气宣布：“听起来，殿下似乎已将心中的天平倾向了一位先生。”

公主笑着捂住脸，连连摇头，毫无信服力地试图否认。

“也是，哪儿有不斩尽荆棘、斗罢恶龙，就能赢得公主芳心的骑士呢？特别是某位饱读小说的绅士，不给他准备一系列考验，实在太对不起他了。”她愉快地扬起嘴角，伏在咯咯直笑的公主耳畔轻语：“让我们好好地考验一番，让他得以展露真心吧？”

公主好容易才止住了笑，她用力点了点头。

“没错，他会喜欢这样的。”

斯蕾娜在心中对自己微笑了一下。她松开双臂，想要滑下床，和公主道晚安。

 

“等等——”

 

公主突然反身将她拦腰抱住，一个重心不稳，两人一起跌倒在大摞软垫中间。斯蕾娜无奈地发现自己的双腿和双手都被人结实地控制住了，无法挣脱。

“这不公平，你对我提了这么多问题，却始终不肯告诉我，你的心上人是谁。”公主撅起嘴，“这一次，我非要弄清楚不可。”

“我哪儿有什么心上人……”她面不改色地撒谎。

“不，你有。”公主笃定地反驳，一对绿眼里闪着狡黠的光芒，“我注意到了，你总是着迷地望向内阁大臣们——他们总是聚在一起，很难分辨你到底在凝望谁，不过我敢打赌，你一定是爱上其中一位先生了！坦白从宽，特洛耶特女伯爵，不然——”

她装出凶狠的样子，举起自己的发辫，威胁要搔她的痒。

斯蕾娜重重地叹了一口气。“殿下在取笑我……那些大臣的年纪都足够当我的父亲了。”

“哦，这就是你不肯承认的原因？”公主越发兴致勃勃起来，她欢快地嚷道，“你应当感到羞耻，斯蕾娜·特洛耶特！——真爱可以跨越年龄，你应当坚信这一点！”

“尊敬的殿下，您所说的确是真理。但我无法让自己相信，我对那位大人的爱慕，能够比肩那些忠贞不渝的真爱。”

斯蕾娜故意做出失言的懊悔表情，好让对方完全买账。她知道如果自己不吐露点什么，今晚是别想回到自己床上了。

公主露出了得意洋洋的笑容，她放松了对女官的禁锢。但是她还不打算就这样简单地饶过斯蕾娜，难得的话题，怎么可以轻易结束掉。

“让我想想……马利尔尚公爵？可能性不大。莫非是巴库鲁兹公爵？哦，斯蕾娜，你好像一直在为他的侄子说好话呢……不是？”少女兴奋地一一数起内阁成员们，“好吧，我再想想。扎兹巴姆伯爵也可以排除掉……”

斯蕾娜让脸上保持着笑容。她安静地等了另外两个名字过去，才出声打断公主。“为什么要排除掉扎兹巴姆伯爵呢？”她滴水不漏地评论，“哦，公正地讲，他至少比马利尔尚公爵更英俊。”

“你不知道吗？”公主惊讶地反问。

斯蕾娜摇头，一种不太好的预感渗入心底，她提醒自己要保持微笑。

“扎兹巴姆伯爵一直深爱着他过世的未婚妻，欧蕾因·冯·沃戴斯小姐。”少女说，天真的语调像钉子一样声声砸在她心上，“他似乎发过誓，要为她终身不娶。这件事发生在很久很久之前，我以为大家都知道——斯蕾娜，你怎么了？”

“……真感人。”斯蕾娜似乎用尽了全身力气，才挤出了这句话。“我从没有听说过……这么感人的故事。”

“你的脸色很不好。”公主担忧地用手搭上她的额头。“是因为我闹得太晚了吗？”

“不，殿下不必担心。”斯蕾娜已经想出了措辞，“只是肚子有一点点痛，我想，我快到日子了。”

公主露出恍然大悟的表情。她怀着一丝愧疚和小小的满足，立刻乖乖地躺好，让斯蕾娜为她拉平被单。

“谢谢你，斯蕾娜。”她伸手抓住女官的衣角，真诚地对她说，“明天，我会让你好好休息的。”

“谢谢您的关心。晚安，殿下。”

斯蕾娜为公主关上灯。她用手扶着墙，一步一步慢慢地走出房间。她倒在自己的床上，用柔软的布料紧紧裹住身体，仿佛这样可以疗伤。她的体内确实有一处地方正在滴血，让她感到痛楚无比；但那处伤口，不在她的小腹。

 

 

**· Ninth Movement - Allegro poco a poco**

 

可能那晚的脸色真的吓到了公主，斯蕾娜得到了三天假期。她未作多想，发信后便立刻动身前往费米安城堡。此刻她最需要的就是那熟悉的客厅、圆滚滚的猫儿们和总能给出良好建议的女伯爵。她只想伏在对方如母亲一般慈爱的膝头上大哭一场。

 

女伯爵用一个温暖的拥抱欢迎了她。“和我一起骑马吧。你太苍白了，需要运动和阳光。”她坚持道。仆人们迅速找出了她的旧骑马装，速度之快，让她不由得怀疑女伯爵是一早就准备好的。梅勒斯子爵恰好也在此做客，他命人端来水果，像个主人似的周到地招待她。

“请你先骑远一点，外甥。”出发之后，女伯爵安详地吩咐梅勒斯子爵，“让我和这位年轻的女士说些体己话。”

子爵略有些浮夸地用手指贴了贴帽檐，一夹马肚，便奔至猎场另一头了。女伯爵带她跨过小溪，来到一排遮阴的梧桐树下，放松缰绳，让马儿慢慢踱步。

“说吧，我的孩子。”她悠然开口，“出了什么事？”

斯蕾娜将她从公主那里听来的故事原原本本地转述出来，语气平静得让她自己都颇感惊讶。或许是从熟悉的园地上汲取了力量的缘故，她想。哦，那是多么甜美的一段时光啊，没有什么可担忧的，也没有什么可以扰乱她的心灵；除了扎兹巴姆，还有那些测验的下午……而他也正是提供了庇护和依靠的人。过去，他总爱亲昵地称她为“我的小鸽子”，他有多久没这样叫过自己了？“鸟儿总会离巢”……

“唉，故事总是在口耳相传中，添上了许多夸张的细节。”费米安女伯爵轻声说，语气中有一丝得体的遗憾，“我恐怕，这个故事只有一半是真。”

“扎兹巴姆伯爵的确深爱着沃蕾因小姐。”

“深爱过。是的。”费米安女伯爵驱使马身向前，调转过来，好让自己正对着心烦意乱的年轻人。“但另一半就只是杜撰了。其实，他曾经对我求过婚。”

斯蕾娜瞪大了碧绿的眼睛。她张开嘴，又合上。她的头脑一片空白，想不出该如何回应这件事。

女伯爵颇为玩味地打量着她，一抹笑意展露脸上。

“告诉我，亲爱的。”她温柔地提问，“倘若你深爱着一个人，而你不幸即将离世，你会许愿要他一辈子孤独终老吗？”

斯蕾娜眨了眨眼睛，一张脸忽然被点亮了。

“不。”她听见自己用快乐的声音说，“我会希望他能再度得到幸福。”

女伯爵俯身在她的额上奖励一吻。“说得好，我的孩子。”

“扎兹巴姆伯爵与我是老朋友，我们是非常合拍的搭档。大约因为这个，他想过要拓展我们的关系。”费米安女伯爵继续解释，“但是我告诉他，我并不想要丈夫或者孩子。他表示理解。从那之后，直到现在，我们都还是很好的朋友。”

她忽然凑近，对她耳语道：“亲爱的，容我多说一句：年龄的差距，并没有你想象的那么不可逾越。”

说完，她对她眨了一下眼，便策马奔去梅勒斯子爵的身边了。

斯蕾娜用双手捂住心口，微笑着，低低抽泣起来。

 

再度回到宫廷时，她已容光焕发。

费米安女伯爵肯定会将这件事原封不动地转告给他。她冷静地在心里计算时间，如果是写信，他现在已经知道了；如果是当面说，或许要等到下个月。四月虽是社交最为频繁的时节，但扎兹巴姆伯爵一如既往，全心扑在工作上。他只在需要的时候抽身去参加一场聚会，达成目的之后就转身离开。她和他虽保持着每日通信，却要让一个小女仆担任中间人。“因为陛下的内阁大臣和殿下的贴身女官频繁相会是不得体的”——他这样慢条斯理地解释过。

而且，她发出的信息，主要只是指导“英俊伯爵”该如何展示自己的建议，而已。斯蕾娜怀疑他可能连纸条都不曾打开过，就直接丢给了蒙兹路克。他既然已经过了谈情说爱的年龄，想必，不会再对这些儿女情长的东西感兴趣了吧。

他对婚姻最重要的期待，是寻找一位合作伙伴，她提醒自己。

所以她打点起十二分精神，周密而不留痕迹地，关照着公主和蒙兹路克的进展。

对于一位被期待在六月披上婚纱的新娘来说，现在订婚似乎为时已晚。但是斯蕾娜清楚，婚礼的筹备一直在有条不紊地进行，不受外界影响。哪怕公主拖到了五月的最后一天，她也能按时走上大教堂的红毯。

所有人都感受到了，隐藏在盎然春意里的这份令人激动的期待。蒙兹路克伯爵在宫里的每一次露面，都会得到更多一批目光的注视。他出身帝国最尊贵的家族之一，既是保守派贵族的亲属，又得到了立宪派领袖的首肯，本人却并未表露出倾向于任何一派的立场。这是一个完美平衡的候选人，他甚至还很年轻英俊。对帝国未来的女皇而言，还能再提出什么别的要求呢？皇帝陛下清楚这一点，大家都清楚。所以大家都在耐心等待着，期盼着，最终听闻好消息的那一天。

 

这个万众期待的时刻最终在一个温暖的春日午后到来。

 

“殿下在凉亭内等您。”斯蕾娜守在花园入口处，对行色匆匆的蒙兹路克说。“殿下特别吩咐要我们看守四周，确保没人能够靠近。”她意味深长地补充道。

金发男人立刻涨红了脸。经过将近一个月的努力，他才改掉了一见斯蕾娜便想道歉（“对不起，我不该不辞而别……”）的习惯；而这个容易脸红的毛病，大概要跟随他一辈子了。所幸，公主认为这很可爱。

“谢、谢谢您，为我们所做的一切。”他激动地结巴起来。

斯蕾娜打开丝扇轻摇，以此阻隔对方与自己的距离。她用一个浅浅的微笑作为回答，转身走到分配给自己的岗位上。

因为单纯，才能一往直前吧。她在心里评价。

 

斯蕾娜选在一棵浓密的栗子树下歇息双脚。人们心照不宣地在女官们划出的范围外打转，一个一个装出正在忙着什么事的样子，实际一直用余光偷窥着凉亭。扎兹巴姆目不斜视地穿过人群，径直向她靠近。在只有三步之遥的时候，她转过头，看见了自己。

“伯爵阁下！真高兴见到您。”她露出惊喜的笑容，收起扇子，递过手让他亲吻。

其实是她派人送信，请他来见证这一刻的。伯爵带着心照不宣的微笑，在她的蕾丝手套上方轻柔地吹了一口气。

“蒙兹路克伯爵也是刚到，我想，我们还得等一会儿。”她快乐地发表评论。

他只瞥了一眼在凉亭中亲密交谈的两人，便把视线移回到斯蕾娜身上。他专注地端详她，仿佛他们此前从未见过面一样……他的小鸽子都取得了何等惊人的进步啊，瞧瞧她，从一介兵卒擢升成帝国最年轻有为的贵族、公主殿下最信赖的女官。她的成就惹人嫉恨，又叫人不得不为之折服。每天，该有多少富有朝气的年轻人来讨好她、追求她啊。他们会诉说爱情的话语，歌唱甜蜜的承诺，试图打动她、博得佳人一笑。这在任何人眼中都会是一幅和谐的美景，而他……早已自我放逐了乐园。他知道她并不会为幼稚软语而轻易动心，他的小鸽子有一颗聪明绝顶的头脑。但万一有人，同她年纪相仿的男人，也看透了这一点呢？他是应当牢牢锁起鸟笼、蛮横地驱赶任何试图靠近她的人，还是应当放飞白鸽、让她在天上自由翱翔呢？这个问题每日都在沉重地拷问着他的心灵。

 

斯蕾娜慢慢抬起双眼，对上他的视线。他下意识地躲开了，他不想把心事都暴露给对方。“听闻您前几日身体不适。”他转移了话题。

“无足挂齿。”她淡淡回答，“费米安女伯爵给了我很好的照顾。”

 

他们再次相顾无言，直到一阵惊叹打断了这份宁静。

 

她转身望向凉亭，只见那二人正紧紧地抱在一起拥吻。“哦，您的计划成功了。”她轻声说着，微笑起来。“恭喜您，先生。”

“这是属于您的胜利。”他订正道，语气郑重。

“那么，我们的成功。”

 

斯蕾娜从长椅上站起身。她拉开丝扇，微妙地扇动着，半掩住脸上的神情。“您又要送我一件礼物吗，先生？”

“这次，我恐怕无以为报，小姐。”

他发现自己在对方透彻的目光下无法保持面容的平静，只好垂下眼，泛出一个苦笑。但是大大出乎他的意料，斯蕾娜对他伸出了手。

“一朵玫瑰，先生。”她用唱歌般的声音吟诵，“我只要您，为我采来一朵红玫瑰。”

她用丝扇指明了方向。扎兹巴姆听见自己发出一声破碎的叹息。仿佛有什么东西在心中融化了一样，腾起袅袅水汽，将一切都笼罩在朦胧之中。他顺从地行至那丛玫瑰之前，弯下腰，选起一朵最娇美、最纯粹的花儿，用自己布满老茧的双手摘下……细小的花刺扎进手心，却没有让他感到疼痛。一滴细小的血珠自伤口冒出，立刻就消失在了玫瑰的红焰中。他本想除掉任何可能伤害到她的硬刺，但是转念一想，最后决定留下她美丽的尖锐。于是他掏出手帕，仔细将花茎包裹起来。

扎兹巴姆回到斯蕾娜面前，恭敬地，一手按住胸口，献上这份礼物。

她用颤抖的双手接过这朵红艳的玫瑰，他滚烫的心，送至唇边亲吻。

他含笑负手，转身离去。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 当年是维多利亚女王向阿尔伯特王子求婚，而不是反过来，因为双方地位有别。这里就不分年代地域地借(zhuang)鉴(bi)了。

* 是的我把库鲁二世给弄死了，我得按计划拉郎萌萌和艾瑟。跟官方撞思路，这酸爽。（烟

* 请不要问我界冢少尉是KIA、MIA还是回老家结婚。我不造。（一排烟

* 改动画台词我可爽了。（双手各一排烟

* 再重复一遍，“梅勒斯”这个名字取自《查特莱夫人的情人》（拖长腔儿

* 意象取自但丁的《新生》：“ _他唤醒她，自他手中，她顺从而颤抖地吃下他滚烫的心。他独自离去，泪流满面_ 。”

* …………我不仅爆字了，爆章了（用movemen而不是chapter，原因在于最初我只打算写四章……），还爆了梗。原本想引用的两行诗，生生被挤到了下一章………………


	6. Chapter 6

**· Tenth Movement - Bridal Chorus.**

 

公主请求将婚礼定在她生日的前一天，一向宠溺孙女的皇帝陛下立刻应许了。

 

这日清晨，斯蕾娜刚为公主布置好早餐桌，信件就一如往常地准时抵达。蒙兹路克伯爵和公主都着迷于用这种古老的方式交换心意，他们甚至为此准备了鹅毛笔和墨水瓶。 今天信件的数量比往常要多，其中一封还系着红色的丝带。斯蕾娜觉得很有趣，就把它挑出来，打算摆在最顶上。谁知拿起来一看，却发现笔迹明显有别于蒙兹路克的圆润。在信封上面，扎兹巴姆用一手纤长潇洒的字书写出：

Lady Slainna Troyard

斯蕾娜感觉心脏砰砰直跳。见四下无人，赶快拆开了信。一想到他用那双宽大的手细细折叠起信纸、滴上融化的蜡油、盖上属于他的印章，又用绯红的丝带打上一个精巧的蝴蝶结，她的手指就打起颤来。终于，她掏出了信纸，便连忙举到窗前，如饥似渴地读了一遍，又一遍。

她哭了。

喜悦的泪水从眼眶中源源不断地滚下。终于，她在心里哭喊，终于……！她抓住亚麻布的窗帘，用力把它抱进怀里。那一次、那一次，她想起之前同他相会的场景，不禁又破涕为笑。深蓝、绛红和雪白，她想着，感觉脸颊滚烫，这会是一个吉兆吗？

“斯蕾娜——天呐，你怎么了？”

她过于沉浸在幸福里了，没有发觉公主已经换好晨衣，走进了这个房间。她的喉咙哽住了，说不出话，于是直接把信推了过去。后者带着一脸的关切接过来，看了一遍，忍不住读出了声：

 

> 我的镜子不能使我承认老朽，
> 
> 只消青春能够与你一同常驻；
> 
> 但是看到时间在你额上留下深槽，
> 
> 我就要提防死将把我的一生结束。
> 
> 因为你所拥有的一切的美丽，
> 
> 只像是我的心所披上的衣装，
> 
> 我的心在你胸中跳动，正如你
> 
> 在我胸中；我怎会比你先衰老？
> 
> 哦，我的爱呵，请千万自己珍重，
> 
> 像我珍重自己，乃为你，非为我。
> 
> 怀抱着你的心，我要小心翼翼，
> 
> 就像慈父防护着幼儿遭受病魔。
> 
>         我心一死，莫想把你的心再收回去；
> 
>         你已把心交给我，我不能再还给你。

 

“天呐……”公主尖叫起来，“多美的诗呀！真是一个浪漫的……扎兹巴姆伯爵！？？”

她惊讶地看看落款，又看看斯蕾娜。后者发出一声快乐的抽泣，用力点了点头。

“……你真的恋爱了。”公主花了一会儿工夫才消化了这个事实。“可是扎兹巴姆伯爵……斯蕾娜，我亲爱的朋友，他理解你吗？”

“他是这个世界上，最能理解我的人了。”

斯蕾娜擦干了眼泪，用略带嘶哑的嗓音回答。

公主于是同她一起笑了起来，为朋友的幸福由衷地感到高兴。“真好，我们都恋爱了！”她拉着女官的手，带她转圈跳起舞来，全然不顾旁人惊诧的目光。斯蕾娜放任自己和公主开开心心地玩耍了一阵。她的胸膛那么暖，就像一只饱满的热气球，都快要腾空飞起、徜徉于云端了。

“今年我们会一起结婚吗，亲爱的？”公主带着憧憬的表情问起，“扎兹巴姆伯爵夫人？”

“还为时过早呢，殿下。”斯蕾娜笑了，她感到很不好意思，“这只是一封情书。实际上，是第一封情书。”

“可他邀请你去参观双子城——他的老家。”公主一口咬定，“那不是绝好的求婚地点吗？”

她发现自己很难反驳这一点，于是只好羞红着脸，听公主调侃起来：“哦，我一定要在今年把你嫁出去，我的朋友。你那么尽心尽力地帮我缔结了婚约，现在该是我回报你的时候啦。”

“殿下会祝福我们吗？”

“当然！”公主笑盈盈地说，“只要你保证——在结婚以后，你还是我的好朋友。”

斯蕾娜紧紧握住公主，在她的手背上烙下一吻。

“我这一生，都会是殿下最忠诚的朋友。”她郑重起誓。

 

扎兹巴姆让她在城堡内自由参观，自己只是安静地跟在身后，偶尔才作出一些讲解。这给了斯蕾娜一种错觉，仿佛她已经是这里的女主人了似的。她不时偷眼打量爱人，只见对方带着一种满足的微笑，愉快地欣赏自己在他家中走动的样子。

画廊的两侧高墙上挂满了不同风格的油画，它们都是扎兹巴姆家族成员的肖像。高祖，曾祖，堂表亲戚，支系复杂的兄弟姐妹们。一位位气度不凡的先生女士，安详地接受后人凭吊。她在一幅家庭画像前驻足，站在父母中间的那位年轻人非常眼熟，让她情不自禁地微笑起来。

“这是您吧，亲爱的？”她轻快地评论道，“哦，我喜欢这个发型。”

“是我。”扎兹巴姆从后面轻轻抱住她，“那时我痛恨发油，现在却离不开它——真是奇怪，我父亲好像也经历过这个阶段。或许是一种家族传统吧。”

他引导她来到另一幅肖像下面。那是一位有着黑色长发的年轻女子，正英姿飒爽地身倚窗栏，脸上带着一抹温柔的微笑。

“这位是欧蕾因·冯·沃戴斯小姐。”他说，“她是一位远房表妹，所以能在这里有一席之地。另外，我们曾经订过婚。”

斯蕾娜抚上爱人搭在自己肩膀上的手。“她很美。”她说。

“美丽又坚强。”他平静地说了下去，“她不顾家人反对，执意要入伍参军……并最终牺牲在战场上。”

她握住他的手，鼓励他继续。

“从那之后，我变了。在很长一段时间里，我不再追求家庭，而把事业当成自己的归属。”他陈述道，“我追求战争的胜利，把那当成是对她在天之灵的告慰。”

“但是我错了。我一心记着复仇，却在不知不觉中忘记了她生前的模样……这幅画只是18岁的她，而与我订婚时的那个人，那一颦一笑，却是再也找不回来了。在战争最终胜利之后，我只感觉空虚得可怕。”

“然后，您找到了新的目标。”斯蕾娜轻声说。

“……没错。”

伯爵露出一个柔软的表情。他翻过手掌，十指插入她的手中，亲密地交握起来。

“作为战利品的丰富资源，只能缓解帝国的危机，无法真正地解决问题。”

“所以——要发动改革。”

“完全正确。”

扎兹巴姆抬起他们交织在一起的手，一根一根吻过她的手指，谦逊如同正在亲吻一位缪斯女神，包含着无限尊敬与爱意。

“斯蕾娜小姐，请问您，愿意助我一臂之力吗？”

“当然，先生。”

她慢慢转过身，举起另一只手，缓缓贴上他的脸庞。他的眼皮在她的触摸下微微颤动，睫毛柔软地扫过她的手心。她抚过那些或深或浅的皱纹，越过衰老的痕迹，直直望进那对温柔的紫色眼眸里。在那里，一颗年轻而富有激情的灵魂正在与她对视。

 

“扎布伦？”她试探。

“斯蕾娜。”他回应。

 

他们对彼此微笑起来。他们携手离开画廊，穿行过一个又一个富丽堂皇的房间、大厅和走廊，来到花园里。五月的蓓蕾正在艳阳下吐露柔情，细风吹拂，绿叶起舞。从那次相遇开始，他们一路走来，经历过拨弦钢琴的磨难、双簧管的压抑、长号的反抗与小提琴的婉转之后，终于抵达长笛的悠扬。温柔轻快的调子抚平了一切哀痛，又挑逗起一丝春心。花园的中央立着一个野蔷薇缠绕而成的拱门，白色与粉色的花朵点缀其间，无限爱意。她曾亲手摘采过一模一样的花儿，搁在花篮里；而他，用它们做成跨越了过去与未来的大门。

他带她来到拱门之下，郑重地拉起她的双手，单膝着地，跪倒在她的裙摆旁边。

“斯蕾娜·特洛耶特女伯爵，”他一字一句地说，“您愿意成为我的妻子吗？”

“您爱我吗，扎兹巴姆伯爵？”她轻描淡写地抛出了反问。

“这不是我想要听到的回答。”他抬起眉头。

“除非您先给我，我想要的答案。”她故意咬起下唇，侧过脸，又用自己的手指纠缠住他的。

“……”

伯爵从胸膛深处发出一声叹息。他深深地呼吸数次，然后勾起嘴角，爆发出一阵响亮的大笑。

“哦，斯蕾娜，斯蕾娜，我的生命之光，我的欲念之火。”他虔诚地说，“我的小鸽子，我的灵魂……斯蕾娜，我怎么可能不爱你。”

“我愿意。”

她用悦耳的声音做出回应。她主动俯下身去亲吻他，额头，眼角，脸颊，鼻尖，嘴角……最后是唇。她甫一触到那对薄薄的嘴唇，它们就热烈而霸道地缠住了自己。扎兹巴姆将她紧紧收入怀中，牢牢锁住，不允许她再像上次那样逃脱。她顺从地迎合上他，将自己完全奉献，将对方完全收纳。他们肩并着肩，胸贴着胸，两颗炽热的心脏逐渐跳动如一。

 

女官托起长长的白绸裙裾，踏上红毯。

新娘拖着长长的婚纱后摆，踏上红毯。

“我愿意。”他说。

她在聆听誓词的时候大胆地回过头，于人群中搜寻到他。他对她相视一笑，她抬起手，亲吻订婚戒指上火红的石榴石。

“我愿意。”她说。

她在宣读誓词的时候大胆地抬起头，直直迎上他的目光。他对她微微一笑，她踮起脚，亲吻刚被自己套上婚戒的丈夫。

 

“扎布伦·冯·扎兹巴姆伯爵阁下，斯蕾娜·特洛耶特女伯爵阁下，您们已在上帝面前发下誓言，在众人面前缔结这重要的盟约。奉圣父、圣子、圣灵之名，我宣布这二人正式结为夫妻，只有死亡能将他们分开。”

 

 

 

Fin.

 

——————————————

* 诗句全篇引用自《莎士比亚十四行诗》第二十二首，同时参考了梁实秋先生和朱生豪先生的译本，有一处改动（慈母变慈父）。

* “ _我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂_ 。”——《洛丽塔》著名的开篇。顺说那个恋童癖男主角叫做亨伯特·亨伯特，简称亨·亨。知道扎·扎这个名字是怎么回事了吧（划掉

* 订婚戒指和结婚戒指的习俗很复杂，不同时代/地区/人群都有自己的一套说法。不过一般来说，订婚戒指都镶嵌着宝石，比较华丽；结婚戒指需要每日携带，样式相对朴素些。石榴石是斯雷因/斯蕾娜的诞生石。感谢阿托查找资料=3=

* “只有死亡能够将他们分开”这句话一般放在新人自己宣读的誓词里。嗯我故意的（扭头

 

附上莎翁原文：

My glass shall not persuade me I am old,

So long as youth and thou are of one date,

But when in thee time's furrows I behold,

Then look I death my days should expiate.

For all that beauty that doth cover thee

Is but the seemly raiment of my heart,

Which in thy breast doth live,as thine in me.

How can I then be elder than thou art? 

O therefore love,be of thyself so wary

As I not for myself,but for thee will,

Bearing thy heart,which I will keep so chary

As tender nurse her babe from faring ill. 

    Presume not on thy heart when mine is slain,

    Thou gav'st me thine,not to give back again.


	7. 番外

 

**· Encore**

 

扎兹巴姆送给她的订婚礼物是一串灿烂夺目的颈链。四环碎钻精巧地拼接起来，用丝带系在喉头，下缀十二颗晶莹剔透的石榴石，都一一琢磨成石榴籽的模样。斯蕾娜笑了起来，他在订婚戒指上也镶嵌了一模一样的血红宝石。“石榴石是你的诞生石，小鸽子。”他解释过，并因此被奖励了一个浓情惬意的深吻。

“这次又是什么典故，我的大人？”她挑起眉毛，好整以暇地打量着斜倚在对面沙发上的未婚夫。“请别告诉我，你不记得珀耳塞福涅只吃下了六枚石榴籽？”

“我记得非常清楚。不过，如果你以为我会留下疏漏，哪怕只是一丝一毫——能让你逃离我的身边，你就看错我了，小鸽子。”

斯蕾娜像猫儿一样眯起碧绿的眸子。

“如果我没有记错，几个月前，某位先生曾试图把我推离他的身边。”

“那位先生是想为彼此留出一些空间。”扎兹巴姆难得露出了颇为认真的神情，“我认为你已经足够成熟，可以作出自己的选择。我尊重你，小姐，所以我不会干涉你的自由意志。”

“然而现在？”斯蕾娜没有让自己露出任何被打动的迹象，而是打定主意要继续挑逗对方。

“现在，你已作出了选择……选择我。”扎兹巴姆丢开那本注定读不完的书，对她露出一个笑容，“你已属于我，我不会容许我的所有物被他人染指。”

他们静静地凝视了一会儿彼此。她的笑容逐渐消退，脸颊越来越红。

“您的表情仿佛想要吃掉我……”

“我的确想这么做。”

“……”

“我会先从您的头发开始，亲爱的，您那柔软可爱的金发，我会把它当做头盘沙拉。然后是您的嘴唇，我会吸尽其中的蜜汁，一滴也不放过。接下来是您那优美的脖颈，圆润的肩膀，丰满的胸脯——哦，第一道主菜，细嫩的皮肉咬在齿间的滋味一定十分美妙。下一道菜是您的双腿，它们总是被您稳妥地藏在衣裙底下，只有很偶然的情况下才能透出一点形状。但您的脚步总是那么轻快敏捷，这足够让我推断出，它们会是多么的紧致、坚韧、匀称。对此等尤物，应当用蜜细细涂抹过那光滑白皙的肌肤，再用舌头一口一口地舔舐干净。享用完这些之后，就是这一餐的重头戏。届时，我会在您的腹间种下炽热的吻，炙烤它，直到流淌出甜美的汁液。这时候，我会把铁棍插入您的体内，让您在火焰上翻转起舞……而您的鲜血，将会是唯一般配的佐餐酒。”

斯蕾娜不由自主地屏住了呼吸。扎兹巴姆直勾勾地看着她，让她不得不慌忙错开了视线。有那么一瞬间，她只觉自己仿佛已经赤身露体、仰面躺倒在他的面前。身体的某个部分愉快地蠢蠢欲动起来，让她难耐地夹紧了膝盖。

“现在这里没有仆人。”她咬了咬嘴唇，不甘示弱地还击。

男人坚决地移开视线，轻哼了一声。

“我发过誓，小鸽子，你提醒过我这一点。”他的声音沉闷，“停下你的挑衅。否则，我保证，在我们在新婚之夜里，一刻睡眠都不会有。”

斯蕾娜安静了一会儿，让红晕从脸上退去。她用手把玩着颈链上的石榴石，忽然想到了什么，于是露出一个调皮的笑容。

“只要您没打算让我生上一打小孩，我想，我还是可以享受这种婚姻生活的。”

扎兹巴姆望着她，目光里多了一层柔情。他稍稍坐直了身体，正视着她的双眼，说：

“我们每添一个孩子，我就送你一串珍珠。”他的语气同解释订婚戒指的设计时一样深思熟虑，“珍珠项链要几串一起戴才好看。等到你变成一位雍容华贵、气度不凡的贵妇时，你想要在脖子上戴几串珍珠，全凭你一人决定。”

调皮的神色从她脸上消失了。斯蕾娜从座位上滑下去，绕到他的沙发旁，俯下身，在爱人唇上烙下一吻。

“谢谢你，夫君。”

“夫人。”

 

 

 

FIN.

——————————————

* 希腊神话中，丰收女神之女珀耳塞福涅被冥王诱拐至阴间，被骗吃下六枚石榴籽，于是每年需有六个月留在冥府当他的妻子，另外六个月才能回到母亲身边。另外因为石榴长成……大家都懂的那个样子，古今中外都有把它与丰产多育联想在一起的例子。

我在[@Mélodie de Vie](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=1391415) 女士的扎因ABO文里看见这个梗的当天， [@塔尔西斯也无法预测的未来](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=487129276) 恰好挖掘出了一月份诞生石是【石榴石】的料……然后我就被炸飞了。这个梗是要牢牢附着在我能想到的任何扎斯蕾文上了。啊。不能好了。

* “颈链”——英文“choker”，也有译为“短项链”的，是一种非常短、可以紧贴脖颈的首饰。文中描述的是最短的那种颈链，直接束缚咽喉，这种样式可以被认为与控制、占有和服从有莫大关联。扎·扎真变态，嗯。（喂

* 送珍珠的灵感来自《铁娘子》。撒切尔夫人有一串很漂亮的珍珠项链，那是在生下双胞胎之后，丈夫送给她的礼物。

 


	8. TRUE END

**· Dissonance**

 

斯蕾娜·冯·扎兹巴姆-特洛耶特伯爵夫人，更为人熟知的名字为“绯红夫人”。她在帝国的历史上，同公认为最伟大的一任御前首相、她的丈夫扎兹巴姆伯爵，有着可以分庭抗礼的地位。有学者认为，绯红夫人的功劳甚至要高于其夫。她在婚前便已是扎兹巴姆伯爵的得力助手，婚后更是凭借与艾瑟伊拉姆女皇的深厚友谊，处处为丈夫和盟友谋略周旋。

在扎兹巴姆伯爵遇刺身亡之后，她不仅以一人之力，重振起扎兹巴姆家门；还与盟友通力协作，确保丈夫的政治遗产——帝国宪法的通过。伯爵夫人虽从未在政府中担任过职务，但同时代的人无不承认，她才是在扎布伦·冯·扎兹巴姆-特洛耶特伯爵身后，立宪派真正的领袖。

伯爵夫人留下来最著名的一张画像，便是她身着标志性的绯红裙装，六串珍珠缠绕颈上，一只白鸽停驻肩旁。

他们的长子斯雷因·冯·扎兹巴姆-特洛耶特继承了家族参军的传统，并最终升任元帅。扎布伦·赛孔杜斯常年于国会供职，曾两度出任首相。欧兰因在语言学方面颇有建树。

——《帝国伟人列传》

 

+++

 

绯红夫人因对修宪运动的贡献、对弥合两族人民伤痛的努力而永载史册。然而也有阴谋论认为，策划那场暗杀的人并不是保守派，真相是绯红夫人手刃亲夫。深信这一观点的人因此称她为“血红夫人”。

更有甚者，挖掘出了更深层的“真相”，认为这场血腥弑亲的导火索在于最初谋划暗杀艾瑟伊拉姆女皇的人，不是被定罪处死的库鲁特欧伯爵，而正是被视为功臣的扎兹巴姆伯爵本人。其中一个特别离奇的阴谋论认为，“血红夫人”对女皇的感情比对自己的丈夫更深，因此在察觉真相后痛下杀手、并借机利用他的死来达成自己的政治目标。他们提出的“证据”是，她在使自己一鸣惊人的庭审中，就用过一模一样的手法。

这几种阴谋论皆因缺乏切实证据而不被任何学者采纳，但凭借曲折劲爆的情节，在民间一直拥有不错的市场，也曾被拍过迷你剧。该剧引发了一场历史学界与通俗影视界的笔头战争，最终的结果也非常富有戏剧性——该剧观众表示难以忍受那逻辑不通的剧情、狗血的多角关系、无病呻吟的台词和差强人意的表演，纷纷倒戈阵营，使学界破天荒地赢了一次。阴谋论从此沦为笑柄。

——《Kitsch! A-Z》

 

+++

 

一切的真相是，当年谋划暗杀艾瑟伊拉姆公主的人确是扎兹巴姆伯爵，目的在于挑起第二次地火大战。公主意外逃过一劫，在地球辗转避难数月，并在战争即将完结时被他亲自救出。之后，扎兹巴姆捏造证据，将此事赖到了库鲁特欧伯爵头上。

斯蕾娜夫人在与婚前便非常清楚库鲁特欧是遭人陷害，她选择了对其落井下石。因为公主最终安然无恙，她并不是特别记恨这件事。

库鲁特欧一案在他们婚后十九年时，忽然被人翻出，有些证据尖锐地指向了当时的调查官扎兹巴姆伯爵。这一案牵涉起一系列人与事，震动朝野。就在扎兹巴姆被人指指点点、危机一触即发之时，一粒暗杀的子弹扭转了整个局面。众目睽睽之下，帝国首相血溅国会大门前。枪手被证明为来自敌对党派，于是保守派再次遭受重创，所有针对扎兹巴姆的不利指控均被撤销、他提出的政策也都顺利地推行了下去。

和此前一样，这次的幕后指使也另有其人。

策划这场暗杀的人，正是斯蕾娜·冯·扎兹巴姆-特洛耶特夫人。

她以此保全了丈夫的名节、他们的政治诉求、家族的名誉和孩子们的未来。

 

扎兹巴姆伯爵被击中三枪，贯穿了他的心脏和左肺，让他一头栽进了妻子怀里。据说，他是躺在斯蕾娜夫人的红裙上，面带着微笑，离开这个世界的。

——《To Play the Crown》

 

 

 

 

TRUE END

——————————————

* “绯红夫人”——向[@Mélodie de Vie](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=1391415) 女士的[Scarlet Countess](http://sofaria.lofter.com/post/153b37_292a055)致敬！这篇文是为您而作，希望您能喜欢。

* 古罗马人名中“赛孔杜斯(Secundus)”意为“第二”。

* 我没在黑。（烟

* 最后一段直接参考了英剧“House of Cards”的结尾，不是参考美版因为我还没来得及看完（。虚构的书名是向英版第二部“To Play the King”致敬。

* 即使女方拥有独立头衔和封地，多数情况下也要从夫姓。捏造出“扎兹巴姆-特洛耶特”这个复姓，是我出于私心，想要强调 **斯蕾娜和扎叔是地位平等的合作者** 。

历史参考为斯宾塞-丘吉尔家族。英文中这类复姓几乎一定是夫姓在先、妻姓在后，然而实践中……人们往往会偷懒只使用last name。流芳千古的温斯顿·丘吉尔阁下，他的家姓实际上是斯宾塞·丘吉尔。

所以在未来，说不定，扎兹巴姆-特洛耶特家族会出现以“斯雷因·特洛耶特”之名升至权力高位、永载史册的后人呢。

…………这样看起来很美但实际上站不住脚。因为我作死，文中人名皆为德式——von后面应跟封地名。而德系贵族姓名中若出现复姓似的东西……几乎都是家族领地再分封。比如甲家有两个儿子，两个儿子各分一半土地，就变成了甲-A家和甲-B家，姓名相应变成xx von 甲-A和oo von 甲-B。德系贵族严格遵守萨利克法，女儿无继承权，夫妻复姓这种东西，反正我是没听说过（。唯一可以圆过来的办法是，把斯蕾娜和扎叔两人各自的领地合并、重新命名为“扎兹巴姆-特洛耶特”…………

so be it. 我就私心了怎样吧（扭头。

 

+++

 

**·后记**

这篇文，计划是一个3-4章的万字短篇，最后连带注释和番外一起写了将近三万字（。

最初的想法只是写帅气的光扎氏。想看美大叔诱拐小萝莉……结果一落笔，斯蕾娜就倔强地发出了自己的声音： **我不会任由你肆意玩弄** 。

……于是大纲立刻就变成了：扎叔对斯蕾娜悉心培养，验收合格，结为连理；最后斯蕾娜手刃亲夫，保全和继承了他们的“大义”。中心人物一下从扎叔变成了斯蕾娜。啊我这脑子真是（。最后还让扎叔给斯蕾娜跪下了。我这在封建社会里追求男女平等的心是不是有点蹭的累。

不过有一个决定一直未变：正篇只写到婚礼。婚后他们一起从事的那些政治纷争，完全超出了我的能力范围，写不动。所以其实这篇TE不是我强行虐，之前的HE才是强行甜（。

…………我会想出这种结尾，完全是AZ的错。我只是犯犯正剧强迫症而已（沉痛脸

这次爆字也爆得很爽。原计划4章，所以特别装逼地用了Movement而不是Chapter，最后写了10章。啊，四是四，十是十……以为一万字顶头了，最后连带番外和注释达到了三万。

爽。

谢谢一起陪伴我的朋友和读者。谢谢你们喜欢这篇充满私心和恶趣味的东西。谢谢你们没有打死我（……）

最感谢的，还是 [@Mélodie de Vie](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=1391415) 女士。没有你，就不会有这个故事。

*鞠躬*


End file.
